Prinz der Verdammten
by Coppelius
Summary: Harry x Lucius FF YAOI! don't like, don't read! ABGESCHLOSSEN!
1. Chapter 1

1. Sehnsucht nach dem Tode

Unendlich langsam durchwanderte eine Gestalt die menschenleeren Strassen Londons. Sein Blick starr zu Boden gerichtet, maß er seiner Umgebung keine Aufmerksamkeit, war er doch zu sehr in sich gekehrt. Nur ein zerfetzter Mantel umhüllte seinen mehr als spindeldürren Körper, welcher durch seine Länge nur zu heftig unterstrichen wurde. Eine Kapuze verdeckte fast das ganze Gesicht der Person, die die nächtliche Ruhe der Nacht störte. Nur der Mund, spröde und wund, mit einem verrückten Grinsen auf den Lippen, schaute hervor.

Die linke Hand hielt mit ihren langen dünnen Fingern, die mittlerweile ihren bräunlichen Glanz verloren hatten, die vermoderte Seitentasche über seiner Schulter fest, in der er seine letzten Habseligkeiten aufbewahrte.

Plötzlich ruckte der Kopf zum Vollmond, der am Himmel hinter dunklen Wolken hervortrat und ließ ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen, aus denen kleine Tropfen liefen und über die leicht geröteten Wangen ihren Weg fanden. Mit zittrigen Fingern schob er die Kapuze von Kopf und zum Vorschein kamen pechschwarze vom Kopf abstehende Haare. Doch so schnell, wie sich der Mond der Gestalt gezeigt hatte, verschwand er auch wieder hinter dunklen Regenwolken und ließ den traurigen Menschen allein zurück.

Schreckhaft streckte der Schwarzhaarige seine Hand zum Mond und sein Grinsen verwandelte sich in einen panischen lautlosen Schrei. Lange Zeit blieb er so stehen, bis ihm die ersten Regentropfen ins Gesicht tropften. Zuerst rührte sich die Gestalt nicht, doch als es zu schütten begann und Donner über den Himmel rollte, setzte der Mensch seine Kapuze wieder über und rannte zu einem Hauseingang, der überdacht war.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf die Treppen nieder und lehnte sich an die Haustür. Kraftlos schloss er die Augen und lauschte der fernen Kirchenuhr, die ihm zuflüsterte, dass es bereit vier Uhr morgens war. Doch dies interessierte ihn nicht sonderlich, denn er hatte bereits sein Zeitgefühl verloren, achtete nicht darauf, ob der Tag oder die Nacht herrschte. Er schlief einfach, wenn er Müdigkeit verspürte und sonst durchwanderte er die Strassen der Hauptstadt Englands, um nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen.

Bibbernd legte er seine Arme um seinen Körper und wunderte sich, dass er überhaupt noch so etwas wie Kälte spüren konnte. Auch wurde er sich der Tränen bewusst, die immer noch aus seinen Augen hervorbrachen.

Wieso jetzt, fragte sich die vermummte Gestalt und hustete kratzig auf. Er wusste schon seit Tagen, dass er sich eine Erkältung zugezogen hatte, auch dass er mittlerweile dem Fieber unterlegen war, aber auch das weckte sein Interesse nicht...

Oder eventuell in der Hinsicht, dass er daran sterben könnte...

Ja, er wollte sterben. Vor dieser Welt flüchten und von all diesen Menschen davon laufen, die ihm so viel Böses und Ekelerregendes angetan hatten.

Wieder stiegen die Bilder seiner Vergangenheit auf, die ihm zum schluchzen brachten. Die Gestalt schüttelte mit dem Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben, aber sie waren zu hartnäckig und der Junge viel zu einem Häufchen Elend zusammen.

Laut heulend flüsterte er immer nur die Worte: "Nein, bitte nicht! Nein!"

Seinen Kopf vergrub er in seine Hände, während sich die Schreckenstaten weiter vor seinen Augen abspulten.

Noch war alles in Ordnung gewesen, als er nach der siebten Klasse auf Hogwarts zu den Dursleys kam. Er war so glücklich, denn er hatte seinen Abschluss mit Auszeichnung bestanden und er freute sich schon darauf, seine Ausbildung als Auror beginnen zu können...

Seine Verwandten hatten allerdings anderes mit ihm vor.

Kaum trat er durch die Haustür, wurde er auch schon von seinem Onkel und Cousin überfallen, seine Koffer wurden ihm weggenommen, sein Zauberstab zerbrochen und er selbst fand sich in dem Schrank unter der Treppe wieder.

Von nun an wurde er wirklich wie ein Hauself benutzt. Den lieben langen Tag war er am putzen und arbeiten. Nie durfte er eine kleine Pause machen, nicht mal fürs Essen. Seine Tante hatte gemeint, für ein Stück trocken Brot und ein kleines Glas Regenwasser lohnte es sich nicht, die Arbeit zu unterbrechen. Also schuftete er den ganzen Tag, während er sich nachts in den Schlaf weinte.

Einmal fragte er seinen Onkel, warum er in diesem Haus festgehalten wurde. Die Antwort bestand nur aus zwei Wörtern:

"Billige Arbeitskraft."

Doch es blieb nicht beim Leben als Hauself...

Er sah sie immer noch haarscharf vor seinen Augen, wie sie ihn lüstern anlächelten, ihn berührten, ihn zu Sachen zwangen...

Nein, er wollte nicht weiter denken, nicht an diese Schmach und Erniedrigung, nicht an die Schmerzen und an den Ekel.

Wieder schüttelte er mit dem Kopf.

Er wollte nicht daran denken und der Fieber kam ihm sogar zu Hilfe. Denn er schien stärker zu werden und vernebelte der auf den kalten Treppen sitzenden Gestalt den Verstand.

Immer wieder murmelte er "Ich will sterben." vor sich hin und blickte mit gläsernen Augen zum Nachthimmel.

Dabei bemerkte er nicht den Mann, der auf ihn zu kam und vor ihm stehen blieb. Dieser Mann blickte erschrocken auf die heruntergekommene Gestalt, die vor ihm saß und sprach fassungslos:

"Harry Potter?"

Der Angesprochene fing plötzlich an zu glucksen und richtete seine vernebelten smaragdgrünen Augen auf die Person vor ihm.

"Ist das mein Name?"

Er redete mehr mit sich selbst und schien zu überlegen, ob er wirklich so hieß.

"Ja, mein Name." Ein Lächeln. "Ich heiße Harry Potter.", flüsterte er wieder und blickte sein Gegenüber stirnrunzelnd an.

"Sie kenn ich doch."

Rädchen begannen in sich in seinem vor Fieber zähflüssigen Gedanken zu drehen und dann erinnerte er sich.

"Bei Merlin, Lucius Malfoy!", keuchte er und drückte sich panisch an die Hauswand.

"Schön, dass du mich noch kennst, Potter.", lächelte der Todesser fröhlich und musterte den Jungen, der hin halb wahnsinnig anblickte.

Er fragte sich, was mit dem Jungen geschehen war, dass er so mutterseelenallein auf der Strasse lebte.

Lucius Malfoy ging einen weiteren Schritt auf den am Boden Hockenden zu, blieb aber stehen, als der Junge begann zu wimmern. Eine Augenbraue zuckte nach oben, während er darüber nachdachte, was mit dem Jungen passieren sollte.

Dann fing auf einmal der Junge wieder an zu sprechen:

"Ich will sterben. Ich will sterben."

Es glich einem Sing Sang, wobei der Junge noch dazu vor und zurück wippte.

Da kam dem Blonden eine Idee.

"Du willst sterben, Harry?"

Der Junge hielt in seiner Handlung in und schaute den Todesser mit leicht hoffenden Augen an. Leicht nickte er.

"Dann komm mit mir. Ich werde deinen Wunsch erfüllen."

Ein befreiendes Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des ehemaligen Gryffindors und ließ es hell erstrahlen. Langsam bewegte sich der Junge auf ihn zu.

"Kannst du das Versprechen?", fragte er den Blonden mit einem leichten Schwingen in der Stimme. Dieser streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und schaute mit seinen graublauen Augen fest in die Smaragdgrünen.

"Ja, das kann ich."

Daraufhin schnellte der Junge hervor und schmiss sich in die Arme des Todessers.

Überrascht legte dieser die Arme um den Jungen und strich mit der einen Hand über den Rücken.

"Ich werde sterben.", schrie der Junge in die Nacht und dieses mal traten nicht Tränen der Verzweiflung aus seinen Augen, sondern Tränen der Freude.

Und als ob der Himmel auf solche Gefühle gewartet hätte, hörte es auch wieder auf zu regnen.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Wenn du weinst...

Hier- voller Sehnsucht, halte ich deine Tränen in der Hand

Hier- voller Sehnsucht, hat sich mir dein Blick in Herz gebrannt

Ich lass dich nie wieder los! Ich lass dich nie wieder los! Ich lass dich nie wieder los!

Wie viele Tränen hast du?

Warum bist du so schön, wenn du weinst?

Wie viele Seelen hast du?

Warum will ich dich nur, wenn du weinst?

Hier- voller Sehnsucht, gieß ich deine Tränen in den Sand

Hier- voller Sehnsucht, bringt mich dein Gefühl um den Verstand

Ich lass dich nie wieder los! Ich lass dich nie wieder los! Ich lass dich nie wieder los!

Wie viele Tränen hast du?

Warum bist du so schön, wenn du weinst?

Wie viele Seelen hast du?

Warum will ich dich nur, wenn du weinst?

Erschrocken blickten die drei Anwesenden den Neuankömmling an, der durch die Wohnzimmertür in den Raum trat. Dieser allerdings achtete nicht auf das Starren der Besucher, sondern ging zum nächstbesten Sofa und legte sein Bündel, das er die ganze Zeit in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, fast zärtlich auf dieses. Gedankenverloren strich er über die dreckige Wange Harry Potters, der trotz Krankheit und Schmutz einem Engel glich. Dann richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape und Regulus Black und schaute sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

"Ihr seid ja noch wach.", sprach er und schaute seinen Sohn tadelnd an, während er seine Hände vor seiner Brust verschränkte.

Die Nasenspitze des achtzehnjährigen Malfoyspross färbte sich leicht rosa.

"Vater, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht.", murmelte Draco und seine Augen spiegelten Traurigkeit wider.

"Und deswegen sitzt ihr hier mitten in der Nacht und wartet auf mich?" Ein leicht sarkastischer Unterton flog in Lucius Stimme mit. Seufzend nahm er sich ein Glas Whiskey vom einem kleinen Tisch und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

Lucius Blick wanderte über seinen Sohn und sein Freunde, die ihn sorgenvoll und mitleidig musterten und darauf warteten, dass der Hausherr mit dem Gespräch begann. Doch dieser schwieg beharrlich und nippte an seinem alkoholischen Getränk.

"Verdammt, Lucius! Seit Narzissas Tod lässt du dich einfach gehen. Fast nie trifft man dich hier auf Malfoy Manor noch an. Immer wenn ich vorbeischaue, muss ich mir von deinem Sohn oder den Hauselfen sagen lassen, dass du wieder ausgeflogen bist."

Severus Augen glitzerten zornig auf und seine Mundwinkel zuckten gefährlich, während sich seine Hände in die Lehnen des Sessels verkrampften. Lucius lächelte darauf nur.

"Ach mein lieber Severus. Machst du dir so viele Gedanken um deinen Freund? Wirklich zu gütig.", meinte der Todesser und trank wieder einen Schluck.

"Vater.", sagte Draco und ging auf diesen zu, um ihn zu umarmen. Doch dieser versteifte sich nur und blickte teilnahmslos sein Glas an. Sein Sohn ließ ihn wieder los und setzte sich enttäuscht neben Regulus, der weiterhin kein Wort sagte, auf das zweite Sofa.

Plötzlich hörte man ein leichtes Stöhnen vom anderen Sofa. Lucius sprang auf und näherte sich wieder dem menschenähnlichen Bündel und beugte sich wieder darüber.

"Wer ist das?", flüsterte der Tränkemeister fassungslos, als er hinter Lucius das Bündel beschaute.

"Erkennst du ihn wirklich nicht wieder?", sprach Malfoy senior tonlos und strich den Jungen eine Strähne von der Stirn, worauf eine blitzförmige Narbe zum Vorschein kam.

Severus keuchte, als sein Verstand ihm klar machte, wer da vor ihm lag.

"Harry Potter?"

"Was?" Dracos Blick wanderte unsicher vom Bündel zu seinem ehemaligen Professor und wieder zurück.Lucius nickte nur und fuhr wieder über die glühende Wange des abgemagerten Jungen.

"Bei Salazar, was?" Severus konnte nur weiter seinen damaligen Schüler anstarren. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass diese Häufchen Elend der strahlende Held der Zaubererwelt war.

Mittlerweile gesellten sich auch die anderen Zwei hinzu und musterten den Potterjungen.

Wieder war ein lautes Aufatmen des Bündels zu hören, als der Kopf von einer zur anderen Seite ruckte.

Leicht legte Severus seine Hand auf die Stirn und zuckte wieder zurück.

"Der sollte schnell ins Bett gebracht werden, denn er hat hohes Fieber.", kam es besorgt vom Professor, auch wenn er versuchte es zu verstecken. Wieder nickte Lucius und nahm den zu leichten Jungen in seine Arme und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Nach mehreren Treppen und Gängen gelangten sie zu einem Gästezimmer, welches nur aus einem Bett, Kleiderschrank und Schreibtisch bestand.

Langsam legte er den Jungen ins Bett und zog ihm angewidert die zerschlissene Kleidung vom Körper. Zum Vorschein kam ein nur noch aus Haut und Knochen bestehender Mensch, der mit vielen Schürfwunden und blauen Flecken übersät war.

Zischend sog Lucius die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein und säuberte den Jungen mit einem Schwingen seines Zauberstabes.

Dann zog er die Bettdecke über das immer noch halbe Kind und fing an über seine Haare zu streicheln.

"Was ist nur mit dir geschehen? Was hat man dir angetan?", flüsterte der Hausherr gefühllos und blickte aus dem Fenster in den schwarzen Nachthimmel. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, wie sich grüne Augen langsam öffneten und sich fiebrig im Raum umsahen.

Also lebte er noch. Er hatte noch nicht die Erlösung gefunden.

Ein Schluchzen entfuhr ihm und lenkte die Aufmerksam des blonden Mannes auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen.

Ausdruckslos beobachtete er die Tränen, die sich aus den Augen des Goldjungen liefen und langsam seinen etwas geröteten Wangen hinabwanderten.

Plötzlich stahl sich dem Todesser ein Gedanke in seinen Kopf, den ihn in Panik und gleichzeitig in Resignation versetzte.

Der Junge war wunderschön, wenn er weinte. Diese grünen verschwommen Augen, die ihn jetzt verzweifelt anflehten, gaben ihm das Gefühl, dass er diesen Jungen unbedingt besitzen wollte. Nein, musste!

Seine Hand, die die ganze Zeit in den Haaren Harry Potters verweilt hatte, wanderte wie von selbst zur Wange, wo sie die Tränen wegwischte und schließlich zu den Lippen des Jungen.

Lucius Mund bebte.

Wieso gerade jetzt? Er stand dem Helden der Zaubererwelt schon viele Male gegenüber, doch gerade in diesem Moment, wollte er über ihn herfallen. Er schluckte hart und versuchte sich zu beherrschen.

Verfluchter Bengel, stahl es sich durch seinen Kopf und er entfernte sich schließlich vom Bett.

"Schlaf.", war das Einzige was der Todesser noch sagen konnte und wandte sich schon zum gehen, als sich ein Hand in sein Robe krallte und ihn aufhielt.

"Nein.", flüsterte der Junge entsetzt und zog den Blonden schwach zurück.

Lucius gab nach. Wieso, wusste er selber nicht genau. Doch eines war ganz klar. Sollte er noch länger hier bleiben, würde er über dieses gequälte Wesen herfallen. Er liebte einfach diesen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick nach dem Tode, diese weißen Lippen, die vor Angst und Panik zitterten. Diese ganze Hoffnungslosigkeit hatte doch etwas sehr Erregendes.

Lucius schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er musste sich beherrschen und sah den Jungen verständnislos ihn die verheulten grünen Augen.

Was wohl ein Fehler war. Denn seine Hände verkrampften sich in die Bettdecke und sein Körper näherte sich dem des Jungen.

Harry musterte dies mit aufgerissenen Augen, doch bewegte er sich keinen Millimeter. Nur seine Lippen formten einen kleinen Satz.

"Ich will doch sterben."

Und plötzlich schmiss sich der Junge-der-lebt in die Arme des Todessers.

"Bitte, du hast es versprochen! Erlöse mich von meiner Qual.", hauchte der ehemalige Gryffindor und drückte seine spröden Lippen auf die des Todessers. Es war ein kurzer Kuss, nicht Großartiges und doch schossen kleine Elektroschocks durch Lucius Körper und erhitzen ihn von Innen nach Außen.

"Bitte, ich tue auch alles was du willst.", murmelte der Junge hilflos an seinem Ohr und blickte ich wieder mit den grünen Smaragden hoffnungsvoll an.

Leicht strich die Hand des Hausherrn den Rücken des Fast-Mannes hinunter, worauf der Junge stärker anfing zu zittern. Doch plötzlich legte sich ein entschlossener Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des Jüngeren und wieder fühlte Lucius die Lippen seines Gegenübers auf den Seinen.

Nur das diese diesmal fordernder waren und eine vorwitzige Zunge über den Mund des Todessers strich.

Lucius versteifte sich, dennoch öffnete er den Mund und die Zunge wanderte in seine Mundhölle und leckte genüsslich über jede Stelle. Doch dann schob der Blonde den Jungen von sich und sah ihn fast zärtlich an.

"Nicht Junge, du würdest es bereuen.", sagte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

"Aber?" Lucius legte einen Finger auf den Mund des Schwarzhaarigen.

"Nein, erst wirst du wieder gesund.", sprach er weiter, verließ das Bett und das Zimmer und ließ einen hilflosen, verzweifelten Engel zurück.

Zögernd ging er Richtung Wohnzimmer davon und fuhr sich mit den Fingern über seine Lippen, die immer noch heiß brannten. Nie würde er diesen göttlichen Anblick vergessen! Ein gebrochenen Harry Potter, der ihn anflehte ich zu befreien, ihm den Tod zu bringen!

Lucius lächelte. Nun, so schnell würde er den Wunsch des Jungen nicht erfüllen. Dazu war er viel zu kostbar.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Wünsch dir was... solange es nicht der Tod ist!

Ich verlier mich tief in dir, lass mich nie mehr fort von hier  
Wann zerstörst du meiner Welt, hier ist nichts, was mich noch hält  
Ich bin deiner Macht erlegen, ich verliere den Verstand  
Endlich kriechst du mir entgegen, halt mich fest- für immer  
Wann zerstörst du Raum und Zeit, lösch mich aus- ich bin bereit

Mit sich selbst zufrieden betrat Lucius wieder das Wohnzimmer und ließ sich in seinem Sessel nieder.  
"Ist er aufgewacht?", fragte Severus.  
"Ja.", antwortete der blonde Mann und nahm sich wieder einen Whiskey.  
"Was sagt er?" Neugierig sah Draco seinen Vater an.  
"Er hat mich darum gebeten seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen."  
"Seinen Wunsch?" Der Malfoyerbe runzelte mit der Stirn.  
"Den Tod, mein Sohn... den Tod." Plötzlich fühlte sich Lucius müde. Unendlich müde. Er verdeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen und seufzte.

"Der Junge kann an nichts anderes mehr denken. Er hat mir sogar seinen Körper angeboten, nur damit ich ihm von dieser Welt befreie."  
Die anderen keuchten. Sie konnten einfach nicht glauben, dass der Goldjunge, strahlender Stern der Zaubererwelt, seelisch so kaputt war.  
"Wirst du ihm den Wunsch erfüllen?", meldete sich nach langer Zeit Regulus Black zu Wort und schaute Lucius durchdringend an.  
"Ich habe es ihm versprochen."  
"Wie bitte?", krächzte der Tränkemeister fassungslos. "DU versprichst einem Potter etwas?"  
"Ja, ja, Severus. Ich weiß, es passt nicht zu mir."  
"Aber wieso?", harkte Draco nach.

"So genau weiß ich es auch nicht. Doch berührte Potter etwas in meiner Seele. So etwas wie Lust und Verlangen. Nicht das Verlangen nach Morden. Nein... etwas Tiefgründigeres.. Ich kann mir selber keinen Reim daraus machen.", murmelte Lucius und fuhr sich erschöpft über die Augen.  
"Du wirst dich doch nicht in dieses Balg verlieben?" Severus stand von Sofa auf und kniete sich neben Lucius.  
"Aber, aber Giftmischer.", grinste der Hausherr verschmitzt und strich einige Strähnen des blonden Haares hinter das Ohr. "Ich mich und verlieben. Du hast wohl zuviele Dämpfe eingeatmet."  
Severus schnaubte.  
"Ich kenne dich, Lucius. Irgendetwas hast du doch mit dem Jungen vor und bestimmt nichts Gutes."  
"Vielleicht hast du ja recht.", flüsterte der Blonde und erhob sich aus dem Sessel.  
"Ich gehe jetzt schlafen."

Und schon war Lucius verschwunden. Die restlichen Drei schwiegen sich Minutenlang lang, bis:  
"Er wird ihn so schnell nicht sterben lassen.", sagte Regulus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Severus nickte bestätigend.  
"Ja, dass habe ich auch befürchtet."  
"Der Junge wird noch weiter leiden müssen."  
Draco schwieg zu dem Thema. Denn in ihm tobte ein Kampf und es war noch nicht klar, welche Seite die Oberhand erringen würde. Einerseits hatte er Mitleid mit dieser gequälten Seele, doch auf der anderen Seite gab es ihm eine Art Befriedigung seinen über alles gehassten Feind am Boden liegen zu sehen.  
Plötzlich grinste er.  
"Ich gehe auch zu Bett."  
Severus und Regulus nickten darauf nur.

Doch Draco hatte nicht vorgehabt, sich schlafen zu legen. Mit sicherem Schritt lief er die Gänge entlang bis er vor einer Holztür stehen blieb. Langsam wanderte die Hand zum Türknauf hielt aber in der Bewegung inne. Gleich würde er Harry Potter gegenüberstehen. Gebrochen, hoffnungslos und leer. Draco würde diesen Anblick genießen.  
Mit einem Ruck öffnete er die Tür und betrat das Gästezimmer. Der junge Malfoy ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen und blieb an der regungslosen Gestalt im Bett hängen.  
Mit für ihn unverständlichen Herzklopfen marschierte er auf den Jungen zu und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder.  
Dracos Augen huschten über jedes kleine Detail im Gesicht, bemerkten die getrockneten Tränen an den Wangen, den immer noch zitternden Mund, die kleinen Schweiftropfen auf der Stirn.

Vorsichtig strich er mit dem Zeigefinger über die verschwitzte Haut der Stirn und leckte ihn dann ab.  
Potter. Der Schweiß schmeckte nach Potter. Bitter und doch irgendwie süß, verführerisch... perfekt.  
Und jetzt verstand Draco seinen Vater.  
Zischend entließ er die Luft durch seine Lippen und beugte sich über das abgemagerte Wesen. Immer näher kam er dem Mund seines Feindes, spürte schon den heißen Atem, der Draco eine Gänsehaut verpasste, auf seiner Haut. Millimeter von seinem Ziel entfernt stockte er.  
Was tat er hier? Die Person die unter ihm lag war Harry Potter. Ein Schlammblutliebhaber, der seine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hatte und ihn piesackte in jeder denklichen Situation.  
Und doch konnte dieses Wesen nicht mehr dieser störrische, selbstbewusste und mutige Gryffindor sein. Nein, diese Person gab es nicht mehr. Das einzige, was noch existierte, war dieser gefallene Engel.

Sanft drückte Draco seine Lippen auf die des Jungen und fuhr mit seiner Zunge die Unterlippe entlang, um den Geschmack zu kosten. Unwillkürlich stöhnte er auf und fuhr mit seiner Hand über die Brust des ehemaligen Mitschülers.  
Nach etlichen Sekunden löste sich Draco wieder von diesem zarten Geschöpf und öffnete wieder die Augen, die er kurz vorm Kuss geschlossen hatte.  
Gebannt beobachtete er den Jungen, wie er die grünen Smaragde aufschlug.  
"Potter.", flüsterte Draco und blickte kalt sein Gegenüber an.  
Dieser allerdings setzte sich auf und drückte sich mit den Rücken an die Wand.  
"W-was w-willst du, Malfoy?", stotterte Harry und umwickelte seine angezogenen Knie mit seinen Armen.  
Draco tat so, als müsste er überlegen.  
"Hm, was würde ich schon von dir wollen? Du hast schließlich nichts, was sich für mich lohnen würde. Außer...", grinste Malfoy junior gehässig und krabbelte auf Harry zu. "dich leiden zu sehen."

Der ehemalige Gryffindor riss die Augen auf.  
Bitte nicht schon wieder, dachte er sich und wimmerte.  
"Du bist wunderschön, Potter, wenn du wie ein Baby flennst."  
Harry schluchzte.   
Draco mittlerweile war am Kopf des Bettes angelangt und drückte mit der Hand an Harrys Kinn dessen Kopf hoch.  
Diesmal etwas grob und hart nahm er die Lippen des Jüngeren in Beschlag und drängte mit seiner Zunge in die Mundhöhle des Jungen. Dieser zitterte noch stärker, ließ aber den Eindringling gewähren.

Resignierend schloss Harry die Augen.  
Draco währenddessen wanderte zum Hals und saugte und knabberte daran, während seine Hand zu Harrys Unterleib fuhr. Doch bevor er weitergehen konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein vor Wut bebender Lucius Malfoy stand wie Voldemort selbst in der Tür.  
Draco erschrak. Noch nie hatte er seinen Vater so zornig gesehen.  
"Raus.", zischte der Todesser leise, was nicht seinen gefährlichen Unterton abschwächte.  
"Aber, Vater."  
"Raus, Draco. Oder ich schwöre dir, dass dich nicht mal mehr der Lord retten kann.", flüsterte Lucius und ging auf die Jungen zu.  
Schnell sprang der junge Malfoy vom Bett und lief geschockt aus dem Zimmer.  
Der blonde Mann blickte ihm böse hinterher und seufzte.

Das würde noch Konsequenzen haben, Draco, meinte er zu sich selbst und wanderte mit seinen Augen wieder zu Harry.  
"Potter?"  
Dessen Kopf nickte wild.  
"Alles in Ordnung?"  
Harry verneinte.  
"Was soll in Ordnung sein? Ich bin noch nicht tot!", wimmerte das Häufchen Elend und schlang sich die Decke um den Körper.  
"Wieso bringst du mich nicht endlich um?", kreischte der junge Mann hysterisch weiter und noch mehr Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab.  
"Weil ich das noch nicht will.", meinte Lucius etwas zu heftig und setzte sich neben den ehemaligen Gryffindor.  
"Warum?", hauchte Harry und starrte seine Finger an.  
"Das ist unwichtig."

"..."  
"Schlaf wieder."  
"Nein! Ich will nicht schlafen... nicht allein.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und blickte den Blonden flehend an.  
Dieser nickte.  
"Ok, ich bleibe, solange, bis du eingeschlafen bist."  
Langsam legte er sich neben den Jungen, welcher sich sofort an ihn kuschelte, ins Bett und legte die Arme um den dürren Körper.  
"Schlaf jetzt.", flüsterte der Todesser und musste sich dabei ein Grinsen verkneifen.  
Das lief doch alles genauso, wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Bald würde dieser Junge aus seiner Hand fressen und dann... Ja, dann war dieses engelhafte Geschöpf sein Eigentum.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Kann man den Tod bezwingen?

Langsam fuhr er mit dem Zeigefinger die aristokratische Nase entlang, streichelte die geschwungenen Augenbrauen und fuhr durch das dichte blonde Haar.  
Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich bei ihm schlief. Noch nie hatte jemand so etwas für ihn gemacht, nicht einmal seine sogenannten Freunde, von denen er seit dem Abschlussball nichts mehr gehört hatte. Doch er war hier... bei ihm, hielt ihn sanft umschlungen und schlummerte wie ein Engel.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als er über den Blondschopf an seiner Seite nachdachte.  
Nein, kein normaler Engel... ein Todesengel, der sich Zeit lässt, um sein geliebtes Opfer zu quälen.

Nun gut, er konnte noch warten, schließlich hatte er etwas gefunden, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte. Auch wenn dieses etwas ihn nur Ausnutzen wollte... die Gefühlen waren jetzt da, hatten sich in sein Herz geschlichen, ohne, dass er etwas davon mitbekommen hatte.  
Es war ihm gleich. Schon zu oft wurde er belogen und betrogen, ausgenutzt und missbraucht. Ein Mal mehr machte da auch kein Unterschied.  
Eine kleine Träne lief seine Wangen hinab und fiel auf die Lippen des älteren Mannes.  
Der Junge kicherte leise und fuhr sich durch die wuscheligen Haare.

Zögerlich näherten sich dann seine Lippen denen des schlafenden Blonden und drückten sich sanft auf sie.  
Ein kleiner Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab, als er die Hitze, die von dem Mann ausging, auf seinem Mund spürte. Unkontrolliert musste er aufstöhnen.  
Und plötzlich erschien es ihm ganz klar vor Augen: Durch ihn würde er eine Entscheidung treffen: Tod oder Leben, Erlösung oder Schmerz, Vergessen oder sich quälen.  
Doch er hatte schon eine Wahl getroffen... oder? Wollten Herz und Kopf nicht mehr dasselbe?

Verwirrt von so vielen Gefühlen, die er schon nicht mehr zu spüren hoffte, zog er sich langsam von den Lippen des Blonden zurück, doch ein Hand, die sich auf seinen Hinterkopf legte und ihn zärtlich aber bestimmend herunterdrückte, unterband dies.  
Der Junge seufzte auf und gab nach. Zu sehr sehnte er sich nach diesem Mund und diesen Küssen, die ihn schon am gestrigen Tag umschmeichelt hatten.  
Nur kurz öffnete der Schwarzhaarige seine Augen und sah in zwei graue Sturmböen, die sich langsam in Orkane zu verwandeln schienen. Er wusste den Blick des Todessers nicht zu deuten. Zwar schauten sie ihn an, wie die fremden Männer ihn während ihrer Spielchen immer angegafft hatten, doch war in ihnen noch etwas anderes, etwas, dass den Gryffindor beruhigte und die grünen Smaragde wieder schließen ließ.

Der Kuss wurde nur mit kurzen Atemholen unterbrochen und brachte die beiden zum schnaufen. Doch keiner wollte die Lippen des anderen zu lange entlassen.  
Dann, unendlich langsam fuhr die Hand des blonden Slytherin über den Rücken zum Po des Jungen, welcher keuchte und erschrocken die Augen aufriss.  
"Bitte... ich... nicht!", stammelte er und versuchte sich von dem Älteren wegzudrücken, doch dieser hielt ihn eisern fest.  
"Pst. Junge, ich will dir doch nichts tun. Entspann dich.", flüsterte der Hausherr beruhigend und strich immer wieder durch die zerzausten Haare des Jungen. Dieser zitterte wieder und stumme Tränen liefen die Wangen hinab.  
"Das ist nicht so einfach.", meinte er und versuchte zu lächeln, was vollkommen misslang.

Lucius Malfoy runzelte seine Stirn und sah Harry Potter nachdenklich an.  
"Was haben die bloß mit dir gemacht?", fragte er mehr zu sich selbst, doch der ehemalige Hogwartsschüler antwortete.  
"Genug. Doch ich möchte nicht darüber reden... Noch nicht."  
Der blonde Mann nickte und drückte den Gryffindor in die Kissen.  
"Schließe die Augen. Bitte!"  
Der Junge blickte ihn ängstlich an.  
"W-weshalb?", stotterte er, tat aber wie geheißen.

Lucius grinste frech.  
"Es gibt auch schöne Dinge, die man einfach genießen sollte.", sprach er und fing an hauchzarte Küsschen auf den mageren Bauch des Jüngeren zu verteilen.  
Immer noch zitterte der Schwarzhaarige wie Espenlaub, doch kleine stöhnende Laute entflohen seinen Lippen.  
Malfoy sen. registrierte dies mit Wohlwollen und verstärkte die Küsse mit seiner Zunge, die immer wieder über die Haut wanderte.  
Genießerisch schloss auch Lucius die Augen, als er den köstlich herben Geschmack des Jungen im Mund spürte. Er unterbrach seine Handlung und leckte sich über die Lippen.  
Lecker war sein einziger Gedanke, während er etwas verträumt auf den Kleineren hinabblickte. Dann schweifte sein Blick zu den Shorts und er musste lächeln.  
Anscheinend gefiel es dem süßen Gryffindor.

Leicht fuhr er über dessen Erregung, die sich ihm durch die Unterhose entgegenstreckte und entlockte dem Jungen somit ein lautes Keuchen.  
Lucius Lächeln wurde breiter, als er bemerkte, dass der Schwarzhaarige anfing zu schwitzen.  
Aber das war noch nicht das Ende.  
Unendlich langsam befreite er die Erregung von der Shorts und streichelte sanft mit seinen Fingern daran auf und ab.  
Harry stöhnte auf. Noch nie war dieses Gefühl so intensiv, so... gut. Und dennoch hatte er Angst, man könnte etwas von ihm verlangen, was er nicht tun wollte. Doch Lucius sprach keine Wünsche aus, sondern fuhr immer kräftiger mit der Hand an der Erregung hoch und runter, während die andere Hand neckisch mit den Brustwarzen spielte.  
Immer wieder musste Harry laut aufkeuchen, doch das war irrelevant, denn das einzige was zählte, war die Hand an seinem besten Stück, die auf einmal durch etwas Feuchtes und Heißes ersetzt wurde und ihn umschloss.

Der Gryffindor schrie auf und krallte sich in die Bettlacken. Bebend durch diese Gefühle, die ihm schier den Verstand raubten, öffnete er einen Spalt breit die Augen und schielte auf Lucius, dessen Mund an seiner Erregung auf und ab wanderte.  
Langsam steigerte er den Rhythmus und leckte nebenbei über die Eichel des Jungen, der unregelmäßig nach Luft schnappte.  
Schon lösten sich die ersten Tropfen, die Lucius gierig hinunterschluckte, während er weiter die mittlerweile sehr harte Erregung des Schwarzhaarigen bearbeitete.  
Dessen Kopf ruckte immer von der einen zur anderen Seite, während er unsinniges Zeug vor sich hin nuschelte.  
Dann schüttelte ein starkes Zittern den zierlichen Körper und der Kleine ergoss sich schwer nach Luft ringend im Mund des Älteren, der jeden noch so kleinen Tropfen dankbar seinen Rachen hinunterlaufen lief.

Lucius richtete sich wieder auf und zog die Unterhose über das mittlerweile erschlaffte Glied und lächelte den Jungen sanft an, der immer noch schnell atmete.  
"Das war doch gar nicht so schlecht, oder?", fragte er und stand vom Bett auf.  
Harry setzte sich auf und schaute Lucius verlegen und beschämt an.  
"Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte er leise und starrte die Bettdecke an.  
"Vielleicht, um dir zu zeigen, dass es auch schöne Dinge gibt, für die es sich zu leben lohnt.", antworte Lucius auf einmal ernst und ging auf die Tür zu.  
"Warum musst du mir alles so schwer machen?"  
Lucius drehte sich noch mal zum Jungen um.  
"Das ist mein Job.", sagte er noch als Letztes und ließ den Jungen mit sich allein zurück.

Schnell lief er die Gänge von Malfoy Manor entlang und blieb vor der Tür zu Dracos Zimmer stehen.  
Kurz blickte er noch aus einem Fenster, um die Bestätigung zu erhalten, dass es schon späterer Morgen war und der Junge somit nicht mehr schlief.  
Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete er kraftvoll die Türen und legte eine grimmige Maske auf, als er Draco am Schreibtisch sitzen sah.  
Dieser drehte sich erschrocken um und starrte etwas ängstlich seinen Vater an.  
"Vater! Was möchtest du?", fragte er unsicher, senkte allerdings nicht den Blick.

"Als ob du das nicht wüsstest.", antworte Lucius bedrohlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Ich-"  
"Ja, du!"

Letztendlich schweifte Dracos Blick doch zum Boden und nahm ein Staubkorn in Augenschein.  
"Ich wollte doch nur Potter sehen."  
"Ah ja. Und weiter?" Langsam lief Lucius im Zimmer auf und ab, fixierte aber weiter seinen Sohn, der langsam ziemlich nervös wurde.  
"Ich wollte wissen, warum du so fasziniert von diesem Mischblut warst. Und-" Draco zögerte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er seinem Vater dies erzählen sollte. Schließlich schien es so, als sollten sie in der Sache Potter Kontrahenten sein.  
"Also bin ich ins Zimmer und da lag er. Schwach, hilflos, seelisch tot."  
"Und da ist etwas in dir durchgebrannt?", harkte Lucius nach, als Draco nicht weiter sprach.  
"Ja, er war so schön, wie er da lag. Mit den Tränen in den Augen und diesem gebrochenem Blick. Da ist es einfach passiert... Als ob er mich hypnotisiert hätte."  
Lucius Augen verdunkelten sich. Genauso fühlte er sich, wenn er sich in der Nähe des Jungen befand. Als ob Harry Potter eine Droge war, die einem vollkommen den Verstand vernebelte.

"Du wirst von diesem Jungen fern bleiben. Hast du mich verstanden, Draco?", presste er knurrend durch die Lippen und sah seinen Sohn böse an.  
"Aber-"  
"Nichts aber. Diese süße Verführung gehört mir. Solltest du es also wagen dich an ihm zu vergreifen, dann wirst du mal ein Crucio an eigenem Leibe spüren. War das verständlich?"  
"Ja, Vater.", flüsterte Draco.  
"Gut.", meinte Lucius noch und verließ das Zimmer seines Sohnes.  
Dieser richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Fenster und dachte nach.  
Plötzlich schnaufte er wütend auf.  
So schnell würde er Potter nicht aufgeben. Auch wenn es sich bei seinem Gegner um seinen eigenen Vater handelte, so würde er weiter um dieses leckere Frischfleisch kämpfen.

Er hatte nun mal ein kleines Stück von ihm gekostet, doch dies hatte ihn nicht gesättigt, im Gegenteil, jetzt wollte er mehr... viel mehr.  
Draco grinste fies.  
Irgendwie würde der gefallene Engel ihm schon gehören.


	5. Chapter 5

ACHTUNG: LEMON!

5. Der blonde Engel der Versuchung

Die Arme um die angewinkelten Knie geschlungen saß der halbnackte Junge, nur in Boxershorts gekleidet, auf seinem Bett und dachte über den blonden Todesser nach.  
Er verstand sein Verhalten im Gegenüber nicht. Wieso war er noch hier? Warum stand noch nicht der Dunkle Lord vor ihm, um ein Avada Kedavra auf ihn zu Schleudern?  
Langsam begann sein Kopf wieder zu schmerzen und der Junge krümmte sich.  
"Was willst du von mir, Lucius Malfoy?", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige und starrte gebannt aus dem Fenster.  
Man hörte die Vögel zwitschern und die Bäume rauschen, friedlich, beruhigend. Nur eine Täuschung.

Der Junge krabbelte zum Bettrand und stellte die Füße auf den Boden. Vorsichtig erhob er sich und wankte gefährlich. Dann zog er sich die Bettdecke heran und wickelte sich ein, da keine Kleidung für ihn im Zimmer vorhanden war. Mit unsicheren Schritten ging er auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie. Schleichend verließ er sein Zimmer.  
Er kam an vielen Gemälden vorbei, die ihn nach Malfoyart böse hinterblickten, an vielen Türen, Treppen und Gängen, doch niemand kam ihm entgegen, was den Gryffindor nur recht war. Er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er sich einer anderen Person gegenüber verhalten sollte. Außerdem hatte er Angst davor, von ihnen genau wie von Draco behandelt zu werden.  
Immer weiter ging sein Irrweg durch Malfoy Manor, bis er plötzlich über einem Hauselfen stolperte und auf dem Teppichboden landete.

Erschrocken schaute er auf den Elfen und legte seine Stirn kraus.  
"D-Dobby?", krächzte er und starrte den Hauselfen verständnislos an.  
"OH, Mister Potter, Sir.", quietschte der Kleine erfreut und fiel Harry um den Hals.  
Dieser drückte panisch den Hauselfen von sich und tastete sich ein paar Meter nach hinten.  
"Dobby, d-du hier?", flüsterte der ehemalige Hogwartsschüler und ließ den Hauselfen nicht aus den Augen, der wieder ein paar Schritte auf ihn zukam.  
"Ja, Harry, Sir. Dobby haben viele Fehler gemacht auf Hogwarts und Dumbledore Dobby dann entlassen, Sir. Dobby nicht wusste wohin, also Dobby gegangen ist zu ehemaligen Meister. Und-"  
"Genug, Dobby. Ich habe dich verstanden.", lächelte Harry schwach und fuhr sich durch die fettigen, verschwitzten Haare.

"Mister Potter hat Hunger?", fragte Dobby und blickte den Jungen besorgt an.  
Der Gryffindor nicke leicht. Schon viele Tage hatte er schon nichts mehr gegessen und ein wenig moserte schon sein Magen.  
"Dobby folgen.", sprach der Hauself und führte Harry in eine riesige Küche in der an die 20 Hauselfen arbeiteten. Dobby zeigte auf einen Stuhl an einem kleinen Tisch und der Schwarzhaarige nahm Platz.  
"Mr. Potter hat irgendwelche Wünsche?" Dobby und drei andere Elfen blickten ihn fordernd an.  
"Vielleicht, hm." Was sollte er essen? Er wusste doch schon gar nicht mehr, was es alles gab.  
"Wie wäre es mit Bratkartoffeln mit Speck und Spiegelei?", fragte eine weibliche Hauselfe schüchtern.  
Harry lächelte. Das kam ihm bekannt vor.  
"Das wäre nett." Murmelte er und keine Minute später stand eine Portion vor ihm, von der sicher drei Leute satt werden konnten.

Zögerlich nahm er die Gabel in der Hand und probierte. Er riss vor Freude die Augen auf und stopfte sich eine weitere Gabel in den Mund.  
"Na, na, na. In deinem Zustand sollte man langsam essen.", kam es von der Küchentür.  
Harry verschluckte sich. Röchelnd griff er nach dem Glas Wasser, welches ihm Dobby entgegenstreckte und nahm einen großen Schluck.  
Lucius Malfoy sah sich dies mit schalkhaftem Glitzern in den Augen an und grinste erheitert.  
"Was habe ich gesagt?"  
Der Gryffindor hustete noch mal und blickte dann den Neuankömmling unsicher und verlegen an.  
Lucius währenddessen ließ den Kleinen nicht mehr aus den Augen und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.  
"Was denn? Kein Hunger mehr?"  
"D-doch.", stotterte der Junge und griff schnell nach der Gabel, aus Angst ihm könnte der Teller weggenommen werden.

Lucius legte seine warme Hand auf die von Harry und stoppte die ruckartige Bewegung.  
"Nicht so schnell. Niemand nimmt dir dein Essen weg."  
Der Schwarzhaarige errötete und nickte. Dann begann er gemächlich zu essen.  
Als er satt war, fehlte nur ein kleiner Randteil der Mahlzeit.  
"Das war aber nicht viel.", stellte Lucius fest und stand auf.  
"Wie wäre es mit einer warmen Dusche, Kleiner?"  
Dusche? Wie lange war es her, dass er mal Duschen durfte.  
Blitzschnell hüpfte er vom Stuhl auf und verlor prompt das Gleichgewicht. Doch Lucius fing ihm reaktionsschnell auf und schaute ihm in die grünen Smaragde.  
"Du bist noch nicht gesund, Kleiner.", flüsterte er Harry ins Ohr und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann stellte der Todesser den Jungen wieder gerade hin und deutete ihm zu folgen.

Immer noch mit der Bettdecke eingehüllt erreichten sie Lucius Gemach und betraten es.  
Harrys Kiefer klappte nach unten, als er das riesige Bett sah, dass fünf Mal so groß war, wie das in seinem Gästezimmer.  
Lucius kicherte.  
"Also wenn du schon vom Bett so begeistert bist, dann sieh dir das Badezimmer an.", meinte und öffnete eine Tür.  
Fassungslos stierte der ehemalige Hogwartsschüler in das Badezimmer und kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.  
"Ich lasse dich jetzt alleine. Badetuch und Duschzeug steht alles dort.", sagte Lucius noch bevor er den Jungen alleine ließ.  
Dieser streifte die Decke von seinen Schultern und zog die Boxershorts aus. Dann stieg er in die Duschkabine und stellte das Wasser an. Seufzend lehnte er sich an die Wann und schloss die Augen.

Das alles war doch zu schön um wahr zu sein. Beinahe schon perfekt.  
Plötzlich brachen kleine Tränen aus den Augen des jungen Mannes hervor.  
Das alles stellte nur einen Traum dar. Es war eine Illusion, denn unter dieser Fassade sah es anders aus. Dreckig, hinterhältig, böse.  
Schluchzend gab er sich de Heulkrampf hin und rutschte an der Wand herunter.  
"Ich will nicht mehr!", schrie der Junge herzzerreißend und vergrub ein Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
Die Badezimmertür wurde aufgerissen und ein Lucius Malfoy stand geschockt im Türrahmen und schaute auf das weinende Bündel herab. Zögerlich ging er auf den Kleinen zu, stellte das Wasser ab und nahm die Hände vom Gesicht des Gryffindors.  
"Harry.", hauchte er leise und versuchte den Blick des Jungen einzufangen. Doch dieser zitterte heftig und musterte apathisch die Fliesen.  
Dann, fast in Zeitlupe hob der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf und schaute in die graublauen Augen seines Gegenübers.

"Bitte Lucius, wenn du mich schon nicht sterben lässt, dann hilf mir wenigstens und wenn es nur ein kleiner Moment ist, zu vergessen. Ich möchte vergessen... alles, wer ich bin, was ich bin. Bitte Lucius, mache das Gleiche mit mir wie heute morgen. Ich flehe dich an.", bettelte der Gryffindor mit geröteten Wangen und nassen Lippen.  
"Harry, warum sollte ich das tun? Ich liebe dich nicht.", antwortete Lucius schon fast zärtlich und legte ein Badetuch um die Schultern des Jungen.  
"D-das ist d-doch egal.", stotterte der Goldjunge und warf sich in die Arme des Älteren. "Wer braucht schon Liebe? Sie ist eh nur eine Wunschvorstellung der Menschen. Man braucht sie nicht.  
Bitte Lucius, nimm mich.", flüsterte der Kleine verführerisch und leckte am Ohr des Todessers entlang. Dieser stöhnte auf und drückte den Jungen fest an sich.  
"Bist du so verzweifelt, dass du mir deinen Körper bereitwillig gibst?"  
Er spürte nur ein angedeutetes Nicken und seufzte.  
"Nun, so soll es sein."

Lucius nahm den noch etwas nassen Jungen auf den Arm und ging mit ihm in sein Schlafzimmer. Behutsam legte er den willigen Gryffindor auf Bett und zog langsam das Tuch vom Körper des Jungen. Dieser bekam davon eine Gänsehaut und klapperte mit den Zähnen.  
"Keine Sorge, mein gefallener Engel. Gleich wird dir warm werden.", hauchte Lucius heiser in Harrys Ohr und bannte sich mit der Zunge einen Weg vom Ohr zum Schlüsselbein. An diesem angelangt, verteilte er kleine Küsse am Schlüsselbein entlang, während seine Hand vom Bauch zur mittlerweile erwachten Erektion des Jungen wanderte und dort begann langsam zu Pumpen.  
Harry bäumte sich auf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht lauthals loszustöhnen. Doch genau das wollte Lucius hören.

Langsam glitt er mit seinen Lippen zu der linken Brustwarze und saugte genüsslich daran. Harry warf den Kopf hin und her und suchte Halt in dem langen blonden Haar des Todessers, als dieser mit seiner Zunge tief in den Bauchnabel stieß.

Der Junge keuchte auf. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Sex so zärtlich und erregend sein kann.  
"Bitte Lucius. Tu es.", bat der Gryffindor und drückte den Kopf des Ältern nach unten. Dieser lächelte und leckte über die harte Erregung seines Opfers. Er fühlte diesen zitternden Körper unter sich, diesen Engel, der einen Duft nach Verlangen und Angst aussandte. Einfach nur verführerisch. Heute würde er diesen Jungen bekommen und er wusste, er war schon so benommen, dass er nicht mehr aufhören könnte. Egal wie sehr sich der Junge dagegen wehren möge, er würde den Jungen nehmen und somit ihn zu seinem Eigentum machen.  
Mit diesen Gedanken saugte Lucius am Schaft des Kleinen, während er weiter mit der Hand Auf- und Abbewegungen vollführte.  
Die Hände des ehemaligen Schülers griffen noch fester zu und schickten einen Schmerz durch die gesamte Kopfhaut Lucius, welcher das Malfoyoberhaupt knurren ließ. Harry zuckte panisch zusammen, doch als plötzlich die Hand und die Lippen an seinem Glied verschwanden, wimmerte er.

"Ah, der Kleine will wohl mehr.", sprach Lucius und strich mit seinen Fingern leicht über die pochende Erektion.  
"Bitte!", bettelte Harry und blickte den Blonden mit flehenden Augen an.  
"Warum sollte ich das tun?" fragte der Todesser und massierte mit seiner Hand die linke Hode.  
Der Gryffindor stöhnte davon auf und drückte seinen Rücken durch.  
"Weil...weil ich dir gehöre?", nuschelte Harry und schloss die lustverhangenen Augen.  
Lucius nickte und schaute den Jungen nachdenklich an.  
"Du bist wunderschön, weißt du das?", sagte der Hausherr plötzlich und drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den rosigen Mund des Jüngeren.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ehrlich. Dann erwiderte er den Kuss und schlang die Arme um den Nacken des Blonden. Von sich aus öffnete Harry seine Lippen und ließ die fremde Zunge passieren, die jede kleine Fläche seiner Mundhöhle erforschte.  
Nach endlosen Sekunden lösten sie sich schwer atmend und Lucius wanderte mit seinen Mund über den Hals, Brust und Bauch zum Glied des Jungen. Sanft nahm er ihn in den Mund und vollführte Schluckbewegungen.

Harry hatte das Gefühl zu explodieren. Er verlor sich selbst und sein Umfeld bei dieser feuchten Höhle um seiner Erregung, während kleine Blitze durch seinen Körper schossen und ihn Sterne sehen ließen.  
Dann riss plötzlich der Gryffindor die Augen auf und entlud sich mit einem wollüstigen Schrei im Mund von Lucius. Dieser schluckte alles gierig und leckte sich über die Lippen.  
"Du schmeckst fantastisch, mein Engelchen.", meinte der Blonde und küsste Harry auf die noch bebenden Lippen.  
Wieder lächelte der Junge sanft und strich mit seiner Hand durch die etwas zerzausten Haare seines Geliebten.  
"Aber wir sind noch nicht fertig.", hauchte Harry mit roten Wangen und fasste in den Schritt des Älteren. Dieser keuchte erschrocken auf.  
"Du brauchst auch noch Erlösung."  
Lucius grinste.

"Keine Bange, die hole ich mir von dir schon.", sprach er und schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab vom Nachtschrank. Mit einem Schwenker und Zauberspruch verschwand die Kleidung des Todessers und dieser saß nun vollkommen nackt vor Harry, der ihn von oben bis unten mit rötlicher Nasenspitze musterte.  
"Na, gefällt dir was du siehst?", fragte Lucius keck und drehte den Jungen auf den Bauch. Dieser begann wieder zu zittern, ließ es aber mit sich geschehen.  
Zärtlich verteilte er Küsse im Nacken des Jüngeren, was diesen entzückt aufseufzen ließ. Langsam wanderte er weiter die Wirbelsäule entlang, während er im Nachtschrank eine Tube hervorkramte.  
"Wir wollen dir ja nicht wehtun.", nuschelte Lucius erregt und schmierte etwas von der Flüssigkeit an die Öffnung des Gryffindors, welcher durch das Gefühl zischte.  
"Keine Angst, ich werde versuchen dir so wenig Schmerzen wie möglich zu bereiten.", versuchte er den Jungen zu beruhigen und hob dessen Becken sanft an.

Vorsichtig drang er mit einem Finger ein und bewegte ihn. Der Goldjunge streckte ihm den Po entgegen und verlangte nach mehr. Also führte er noch den zweiten Finger ein und nach wenigen Sekunden auch noch den Dritten.  
Als er zu dem Entschluss kam, dass er ihn genug geweitet hatte, positionierte Lucius seine mittlerweile prall gefüllte Erregung vor dem Eingang des Jungen und strich noch einmal sanft mit der Hand über den verschwitzten Rücken des Jüngeren.  
Dann drang er mit seinem Glied ein. Beide stöhnten gleichzeitig auf und gaben sich den Gefühl hin.  
Lucius konnte nicht glauben, dass der Junge so eng war und genoss es in vollen Zügen, bis er begann einen Rhythmus aufzubauen und in Harry sachte zustieß.  
Keuchend reckte der Gryffindor sein Becken gegen den Intimbereich des anderen und verlangte so, dass Lucius schneller werden sollte.

Dieser verstand die Aufforderung und begann immer zügiger in den Jungen einzudringen.  
"Bei Salazar, du bist göttlich, mein kleiner Engel.", schnaufte Lucius euphorisch und stieß noch kräftiger zu.  
Immer wieder streifte er einen Lustpunkt in Harry und brachte ihn damit immer näher an die Klippe der Erlösung. Harry schrie laut auf und ergoss sich schließlich auf dem Lacken des Bettes.  
Lucius währenddessen riss die Augen auf als er spürte wie sich der Junge um ihn herum verengte und kam mit einem Stöhnen tief in Harry.

Schwer atmend zog er sich aus dem ehemaligen Schüler zurück und ließ sich neben den Jungen ins Bett fallen. Zärtlich nahm er den Kleinen in den Arm, der seinen Kopf in die Halsbeuge des Älteren vergrub und fast auf der Stelle einschlief.  
Lucius tastete nach deinem Zauberstab und reinigte sie, um danach die Bettdecke über sie zu legen.  
Sanft fuhr er durch das wirre schwarze Haar des Engels und seufzte auf.  
"Du machst es mir wirklich nicht einfach, mein kleiner Schatz.", nuschelte er noch, als auch er erschöpft einschlief.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Vergangenheit... doch gibt es eine Zukunft?

Es war bereits später Abend, als Lucius Malfoy sich stöhnend im Bett aufsetzte und sich durch die ungekämmten Haare fuhr. Langsam glitten seine Augen zum Fenster, durch das der Vollmond ins Zimmer schien und alles in einem grauen Zwielicht erhellte.  
Plötzlich hörte er neben sich einen gehauchten Seufzer, den der Todesser nur mit Müh und Not vernahm. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Person, die ebenfalls im Bett lag.  
Er grinste. Bei diesem wundervollen Geschöpf, welches mit offenem Mund und wirren schwarzen Strähnen neben ihn schlief und ruhig atmete, musste er an den Nachmittag denken, den sie beide in voller Leidenschaft ausgekostet hatten.  
Sanft strich Lucius ein vorwitziges Haarbüschel zur Seite und erntete dafür ein kleines Lächeln seines Gegenübers.  
Ohne sein Zutun beugte er sich zu dem schlafenden Engel, der nun ihm gehörte, hinunter und drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf dessen Lippen.

Verwirrend richtete er sich wieder auf und schaute Harry Potter durchdringend an.  
Lucius verstand sich selber nicht mehr. Dieser Junge, die Verzweiflung pur, weckte in ihm Gefühle, die er seit Narzissas Tod vor wenigen Monaten zu vergessen geglaubt hatte.  
Der Junge war eine Gefahr für ihn. Nie wieder wollte er jemanden so nahe an sich heran lassen, doch dieser Engel war kurz davor dies zu schaffen.  
Entschlossen schmiss er die Decke vom Körper und stieg aus dem Bett. Schnell zog er sich an und verließ das Zimmer, vorerst die Empfindungen für Harry Potter außer Acht lassend, denn er hatte einiges für den Meister zu erledigen.

Eine Stunde später regte sich auch ein kleiner schmächtiger Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und blickte mit halbgeöffneten Augen um sich. Gähnend rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und orientierte sich.  
Erschrocken tastete er neben sich, doch der Platz war leer. Mit leichter Enttäuschung stellte er fest, dass er allein war.  
Niedergeschlagen kämpfte er sich aus dem Bett und stand zitternd unentschlossen im Zimmer. Auf einem Stuhl entdeckte er Anziehsachen und ging darauf zu. Schnell stieg er in die Boxershorts und schwarze Stoffhose und schlüpfte in einen braunen Kapuzenpulli. Mit Verwunderung musterte er die Kleidung. Sie passte in wie an gegossen.  
Dann ging er auf die Zimmertür zu und verließ den Raum. Langsam durchquerte er die verlassenen Gänge, in denen kein Laut zu vernehmen war.

Nicht auf die Umgebung achtend versuchte er seine eigenen Gefühle und Empfindungen zu ordnen, allerdings nur mit mäßigen Erfolg. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe und betrat wahllos einen Raum. Ein riesengroßer Saal, der an einer Seite mit Fenstern, die bis auf den Boden reichten, bestückt war. Die restlichen Wände bestanden aus meterhohen Regalen, die nur vor Büchern so strotzten.  
Mit offenem Mund ging er in die Mitte der Bibliothek, denn nichts anderes stellte sie dar, und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Leider bemerkte er nicht eine bestimmte Person, die ihn auf einer der Sitzgelegenheiten mit feurigen Augen beobachtete.  
Willkürlich ging der Schwarzhaarige auf eines der Regale zu und nahm sich ein Buch heraus. Mit Widerwillen erkannte er, dass das Buch über Dunkle Künste handelte und rammte es zurück neben die anderen Bücher.

Was hatte er erwartet in einem Haus, wo Todesser wohnten?  
Erschrocken drehte er sich um, als er eine kühle Hand an seiner Schulter spürte und stand plötzlich einem Draco Malfoy gegenüber, der ihn diabolisch angrinste.  
"Na, Potter. Wohl nicht dein Geschmack, oder?", fragte er zuckersüß und umfasste hart den Arm von Harry.  
"L-Lass mich los, Ma-Malfoy.", stotterte der Gryffindor und ging ein Stück rückwärts.  
"Na, na, na. Hast du etwas Angst vor mir?", harkte der blonde Slytherin nach und trat auf Harry zu.  
"B-Bestimmt nicht.", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige und merkte selber, dass seine Aussage ganz und gar nicht überzeugend war.  
"Aber vor mir brauchst du doch keine Angst haben... Harry.", hauchte der junge Malfoy und legte die andere Hand in den Nacken seines Gegenübers, der seine Augen panisch im Raum umhersuchen ließ nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit.

"Lass mich gehen, bitte.", bettelte Harry und fing an zu weinen. Doch Draco reagierte darauf nicht, sondern zog den Kleineren zu sich heran und näherte sich seinem Mund.  
Wie in Hypnose starrte der Schwarzhaarige auf die Lippen von Draco und erstarrte zur Salzsäule.  
"Bitte, Draco, nicht!", wimmerte Harry, kurz bevor seine Lippen durch einen Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht wurden. Jetzt kam wieder das Leben zurück in den Gryffindor und er stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Blonden, während er ihm in die Lippe biss. Draco löste fluchend den Kuss, packte aber den Kleinen nur noch fester. Dieser schrie auf vor Schmerz und stolperte mit seinem Anhängsel nach hinten an eine Wand.

Draco stemmte die Hände an diese Wand und schloss Harry zwischen sich und dieser ein.  
"Du bist wunderschön, Harry.", flüsterte Draco in sein Ohr und knabberte dann daran.  
"Hör auf. Ich will das nicht!", keuchte der Schwarzhaarige und kämpfte gegen seine erwachenden Gefühle.  
Plötzlich wirbelte Draco ihm herum und schmiss ihn hart auf den Boden. Harry wurde dadurch die Luft aus den Lungen gedrückt und er zuckte zusammen vor Schmerz.  
"Ach ja, aber mein Vater darf dich vögeln.", zischte Draco wütend und baute sich vor dem liegenden Gryffindor auf.  
"W-wie?" Ängstlich schaute Harry zum Slytherin auf und kroch von ihm weg.  
"Denkst du, ich bin blöd? Natürlich habe ich gemerkt, wie mein Vater dich anguckt und du ihn.", redete sich Malfoy jun. weiter in Rage und umkreiste den Schwarzhaarigen.

"Wie ich ihn angucke?" Harry war verwirrt. Was meinte er?  
"Du liebst ihn, oder?", hauchte plötzlich Draco und blickte ihn traurig an.  
"I-Ich... Ich weiß nicht. Ich... wie kommst du darauf?"  
Der Slytherin lächelte.  
"Ich muss es doch wissen. Schließlich bin ich selber verliebt."  
Der junge Malfoy kniete sich hin und reichte Harry die Hand.  
"Aber die Person, die ich liebe gibt es wohl nicht mehr.", meinte Draco stockend.  
Fassungslos starrte der Gryffindor die ihm gereichte Hand an. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus Draco Malfoy. Wieso sollte es diese Person nicht mehr geben?  
Diese Frage stellte er auch unsicher dem Slytherin.  
Draco schloss schmerzhaft die Augen.

"Weil sie sich verändert hat. Etwas muss mit ihr passiert sein. Etwas Schreckliches... und ich würde gerne erfahren was.", erzählte der junge Malfoy, öffnete wieder die Augen und schaute Harry durchdringend an.  
Und jetzt verstand er. Draco meinte ihn! Ihn und niemand anderen. Der Schwarzhaarige hielt die Luft an.  
"D-Du..." Harry war nicht fähig einen vernünftigen Ton heraus zu bringen, aber nahm letztendlich doch die Hand an und ließ sich in die Höhe ziehen.  
Wieder lächelte Draco traurig.  
"Ja, ich bin ich dich verliebt und ich habe mir krampfhaft eingebildet dich mit allen Mitteln nehmen zu müssen.", sprach der Blonde schwach und zog den Kleineren zu der Sitzecke. Zärtlich bugsierte er Harry auf einen Sessel und platzierte sich ihm Gegenüber.

"Seit der fünften Klasse, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Doch ich dachte, ich hätte es verkraftet, bis du hier auftauchtest. Verzweifelt, kränklich, den Tod wünschend. Ich war geschockt, schließlich kannte ich dich nur als selbstbewussten und fröhlichen Gryffindor, aber du warst seelisch ein Wrack. Und als dann mein Vater sagte, dass er dir den Tod versprochen hatte, ist etwas in mir durchgebrannt."  
Harry stand auf und setzte sich neben den jungen Slytherin auf die Lehne.  
"Draco, soll... soll das eine Entschuldigung sein?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und streichelte Malfoy jun. zitternd über die Wange.  
Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht woher er diesen Mut besaß dies zu tun, doch er fühlte, dass es richtig war. Außerdem musste es für Draco eine Menge Überwindung gekostet haben, ihm sein Gefühlsleben zu offenbaren.  
Draco machte eine Bewegung, die man mit guten Willen als ein Nicken annehmen konnte und seufzte.

"Harry, was ist mit dir passiert?", verlangte plötzlich der Slytherin zu wissen und zog seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler in seine Arme.  
Dieser zuckte zusammen und zitterte noch stärker.  
"Ich tu dir nichts. Scht.", flüsterte der Blonde und wippte mit den Kleinen vor und zurück.  
Harry beruhigte sich langsam wieder, als er erkannte, dass Draco ihm nichts tun wollte.

"Nein... ich will das nicht erzählen. Bitte... ich... nein.", nuschelte der Schwarzhaarige.  
"Bitte, Harry. Ich möchte dich verstehen.", versuchte Draco es weiter und Harry spürte, dass sich der Blonde wirklich Sorgen um ihn machte.

"Ok, aber... Aber bitte ekele dich dann nicht vor mir."  
"Aber-" Harry legte seinen Finger auf den Mund und brachte so den Malfoyspross zum Schweigen.  
"Versprich es.", sagte der Gryffindor verzweifelt und schaute Draco in die grauen Sturmböen.  
"Warum soll ich mich vor dir ekeln? Ich verspreche es dir."  
"Gut." Erleichtert fuhr sich Harry über die Augen.  
"Es begann alles nach dem siebten Schuljahr..."

flashback

Glücklich betrat Harry Potter das Grundstück seiner verhassten Verwandten und pfiff vor sich hin. Endlich konnte er die Hölle auf Erden verlassen und in seine eigene Wohnung in London ziehen, die nur wenige Meter vom Zauberministerium entfernt lag.  
Tief durchatmend klingelte er und wartete darauf, dass man ihm aufmachte.  
Nicht mal eine Sekunde später öffnete sich schon die Tür und Onkel Vernon schaute ihn wütend an.  
"Bin gleich wieder weg. Ich hole nur mein restliches Zeug.", ließ Harry seinen Verwandten nicht zu Wort kommen und stürmte in das Haus. Doch er hatte nicht mit seinem Cousin gerechnet, der ihn plötzlich an die Wand schleuderte und in seine Tasche griff, um den Zauberstab heraus zu ziehen. Mit süffisantem Lächeln auf den wulstigen Lippen zerbrach er den Stab und schmiss die Stücke achtlos auf den Boden. Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen verfolgten fassungslos diese Gesten. Er schluckte hart, während sein Blick zu seinem Onkel wanderte.

Dieser packte ihn sogleich grob und grub seine Faust in den Magen des zierlichen Jungen.  
"So, jetzt wirst du alles wieder gut machen, was du uns angetan hast.", zischte der dicke Mann und führte ihn am Nacken zu dem Schrank unter der Treppe und schupste ihn hinein.  
"Da bleibst du erst mal eine Weile.", lachte Onkel Vernon hämisch und schloss die Tür.  
Harry begann zu weinen und verkroch in der hintersten Ecke des Schrankes.  
Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Vor weniger als zehn Minuten war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen: Ein Ausbildung zum Auror, eine super Dreizimmerwohnung, eine süße Freundin...  
Doch jetzt?

Tagelang blieb Harry im Schrank eingesperrt, bei Wasser und trocken Brot. Dann ließ man ihn raus, nur damit er im Haus arbeiten konnte. Von morgens bis abends schuftete er ohne eine Minute Pause.  
Durch diese Behandlung wurde er immer dürrer und kranker und er dachte es konnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, als Prügel und Erniedrigungen. Doch er irrte sich.  
Eines Abends tauchte ein fremder Mann auf und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Onkel Vernon.  
Immer wieder vernahm der Gryffindor seinen Namen und verschiedene Geldbeträge.  
Verwirrt schaute er durch die Schlitze des Schrankes und musterte den Fremden. Er musste um die vierzig sein, trug einen sehr teuer aussehenden Anzug und wedelte mit ein paar Geldscheinen.  
Dann gab plötzlich sein Verwandter nach, steckte das Geld des Unbekannten in die Tasche und ging auf den Schrank zu.  
Harry drängte sich entsetzt in die Ecke und zitterte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine fette Hand griff nach seinem Handgelenk und zerrte ihn ins Freie.  
"So, da ist der Prachtjunge.", sagte Vernon schleimig lächelnd zu den Fremden und schupste den Jungen in dessen Arme.  
"Die Treppe hoch und gleich die erste Tür rechts.", grinste der dicke Mann und rieb sich die Hände.  
Harry versuchte sich zu wehren, erntete aber nur eine knallende Ohrfeige des unbekannten Mannes, die ihn Sterne sehen ließ. Der Fremde zog ihn die Treppe hoch und warf ihm aufs Bett des Zimmers rechts der Treppe.  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge wimmerte auf und schlang die Arme um die Beine. Ängstlich schaute er auf den Fremden, der sich genüsslich über die Lippen leckte.  
"Du bist ja wirklich ein süßes Balg. Mit dir werde ich viel Spaß haben.", grinste der Mann erregt und ging langsam auf das Bett zu.  
Harry verstand nicht, was der ältere Mann von ihm wollte, doch er sollte es bald erfahren...

flashback ende

"... es blieb nicht nur bei dem einen. Ich kann sie schon gar nicht mehr zählen... Doch ich habe das Gefühl, jeden einzigen noch zu schmecken und in mir zuspüren.", schloss Harry seinen monotonen Vortrag und kuschelte sich an die Schulter von Draco.  
"Jetzt wirst du mich bestimmt verabscheuen.", flüsterte der Gryffindor und setzte sich wieder auf.  
"Ich..." Der blonde Junge räusperte sich. "Ich verstehe nicht, wie Menschen so etwas tun können. Selbst wir Todesser finden so etwas abscheulich."   
Draco zog den Kleinen an sich. "Ich verabscheue dich nicht. Niemals."  
"Danke, Draco."

Dann schwiegen beide etliche Minuten. Doch der junge Malfoy verlangte etwas zu wissen.  
"Liebst du meinen Vater?"  
Harry zuckte zusammen.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendetwas ist zwar in mir, dass mir zeigt, dass ich nicht ohne Gefühle für ihn bin, doch ob es Liebe ist..."  
Draco ließ den Kopf hängen. Für ihn hörte es sich nach Liebe an... und er wusste, dass sein Vater genauso fühlte. Er musste es nur noch selber erkennen.  
Also hatte er keine Chance.  
Ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.  
Irgendwie hatte er das schon immer geahnt. Aber es war gut so. Er würde ihn gehen lassen.  
"Und jetzt? Wie sieht deine Zukunft aus? Willst du immer noch sterben?", harkte Draco nach.  
"Das ist eine interessante Frage.", kam es plötzlich von der Tür.  
Draco und Harry drehten sich gleichzeitig herum und kein anderer als Lucius Malfoy stand im Türrahmen und hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.


	7. Chapter 7

ACHTUNG! LEMON!

7. Nichts ist kälter als deine Liebe

Dein Herz schlägt leise, grausam und leer  
Auf seiner Reise, sucht es nach mehr  
Alles gefriert an deiner Haut, alles gefriert an dir  
Nichts ist kälter als deine Liebe, nichts ist kälter als deine Hand  
Nimm dein Herz, du bekommst es wieder  
Etwas tief in dir hat mich ausgebrannt/  
Deine Herz zieht weiter, durch diese Welt  
Es tötet heiter, wie es ihm gefällt  
Alles gefriert an deiner Haut, alles gefriert an dir...

"Was machst du hier, Draco? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich von Potter fernhalten sollst?", fragte der Todesser emotionslos und ging auf die unterschiedlichen Jungen zu.  
Draco trippelte auf seinen Füssen herum und senkte den Blick.  
"Es, es war meine Schuld.", flüsterte Harry leise und nur mit Müh und Not verstand man den Schwarzhaarigen.  
"So?" Lucius war mittlerweile bei den ehemaligen Schülern angekommen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Der Gryffindor nickte sachte und zitterte heftig.  
Stirnrunzelnd hielt Malfoy sen. den Kleineren im Auge, während er sich an seinem Sohn wandte.  
"Verschwinde. Um dich kümmere ich mich nachher."  
Draco warf Harry noch einen unsicheren Blick zu und verschwand, die Türe hinter sich schließend.

Ängstlich schaute er dem Slytherin hinterher und ließ seinen Blick dann auf Lucius ruhen, der wieder näher kam und eine Hand auf die Schulter Harrys legte.  
"Was hattest du hier zu suchen?", presste der Hausherr heraus und konnte nur mit viel Arbeit seine Wut unterdrücken.  
Der Körper des Schwarzhaarigen bebte und ein Wimmern war zu hören.  
"Ich w-wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Schließlich w-warst d-du nicht mehr da.", stotterte Harry.  
Lucius währenddessen genoss diese Situation voll und ganz. Nein, nicht ganz, denn ein kleiner Teil in ihm forderte ihn auf, diesen Jungen in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten. Doch der Todesser ignorierte diese Stimme. Nie wieder wollte er sich verlieben und dies würde geschehen, wenn er diesem innerlichen Drang nachgeben würde.  
Das Einzige was er wollte war Sex, purer Sex und dazu war dieser Junge perfekt.  
"Du hättest an Ort und Stelle bleiben können.", zischte der blonde Mann und packte auch noch die andere Schulter.

Harry keuchte auf, als er den Schmerz fühlte. Kleine Tränen rannen wieder seine Wangen hinab und er sah Lucius mit verwirrten und fassungslosen grünen Augen an.  
Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie der Hausherr plötzlich so brutal sein konnte. Heute Mittag war er noch zärtlich und zuvorkommend gewesen, doch jetzt stand vor ihm das genaue Gegenteil. Es war nicht mehr der Lucius Malfoy, denn er hier zu mögen begonnen hatte, nein, jetzt stellte er den Todesser und Voldemorts treuesten Anhänger dar.  
Mit erstickender Stimme hauchte Harry noch den Namen Lucius, als dieser den Jungen auf den Boden schmiss.  
"Ich habe noch keine Antwort gekriegt, mein kleiner, hübscher Engel. Was willst du? Leben oder Sterben?", fragte Malfoy sen. hart und kniete sich über den Jungen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige antwortete nicht, sondern schloss quälend die grünen Smaragde.  
"Liegt etwa die Entscheidung an mir?", verlangte der Blonde zu wissen und fasste nach den Händen des Jungen, die er am Boden festnagelte.  
"Sie mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede.", knurrte Lucius erbost und quetschte die Hände.

Harry riss die Augen wieder auf, aus denen stumme Tränen der Verzweiflung hervortraten.  
"Genauso hast du ausgesehen, als ich dich auf der Strasse antraf.", hauchte der Todesser und drückte seine Lippen auf die Tränendurchtränkten des Jüngeren. Lucius schmeckte das Salz, das die Haut benetzte und leckte genießerisch darüber.  
Harry stöhnte ungewollt auf und wandte sich unter dem muskulösen Körper Lucius.  
Dieser lächelte fies und richtete sich wieder auf.  
"Ah, möchte der Junge etwa mehr?"  
Der Gryffindor schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf.  
"Da sagt mir deine untere Region etwas anderes."  
Gegen die aufkeimende Übelkeit ankämpfend, schluckte er und schaute Lucius bittend an.  
"Nicht so.", war das einzige was Harry hervorbringen konnte.  
Der Todesser lachte.

"Das liegt nicht in deinem Einflussbereich, genauso wenig dein Tod. Ich werde es nicht zu lassen, dass du sterben wirst. Du gehörst mir und so soll es bleiben."  
Wieso, fragte sich der Junge die ganze Zeit. Wieso besaß dieser Mann zwei Gesichter? Und welches war das richtige? Und welches das falsche?  
"Harry, Harry, Harry. Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken?", holte ihn Lucius in die Wirklichkeit zurück und der Schwarzhaarige musste entsetzt feststellen, dass er bis auf die Shorts vollkommen nackt war.  
"Nein.", nuschelte Harry und versuchte den Blonden von sich weg zu schieben. "Bitte Lucius, ich, ich liebe dich doch."  
Lucius brach in einen Lachkrampf aus.  
"Ha, du bist wirklich dumm, Junge. So dumm. Glaubst du ich könnte deine Gefühle erwidern? Nein, ich will nur deinen Körper. Der Rest ist egal."

Der Schwarzhaarige riss die Augen auf und drehte sich mit dem Kopf weg. Ja, er war so dumm. Dumm zu glauben, dass er in Lucius jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihn wieder ins Leben zurückführte. Aber er war nicht besser als die anderen Menschen, die nur seinen Körper wollten.  
Der Todesser nutzte die freie Stelle am Hals aus und leckte genüsslich darüber, nur um eine Sekunde später in die Haut zu beißen.  
Harry schrie spitz auf.  
"Du schmeckst so süß, mein gefallener Engel.", säuselte der Ältere und zog an der weichen Haut.

Mit sich selbst zufrieden betrachtete der Todesser sein Werk und fuhr dann mit seinem Mund zur Brustwarze des Jungen, um auch dort das zarte Fleisch zu kosten.  
Ohne dass er es wollte, stöhnte Harry erregt auf und drängte sich an den anderen Körper.  
Ein heißes Feuer breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus und überrollte ihn mit vielerlei Empfindungen. Lust, Leidenschaft, aber auch Bitterkeit und Verzweiflung. In diesem Moment wurde Harry, auch durch den dicken Nebel der Gefühle, klar, dass dies das letzte Mal war, diesen Mann, den er an einem einzigen Tag zu lieben gelernt hatte, zu spüren. Er schloss mit seinem Leben ab. So einfach sah diese Entscheidung in diesen wenigen Sekunden aus und zauberte ein kleines befreiendes Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Jungen. Ein letztes Mal würde er diese Tat genießen und als letzte Erinnerung mit ins Grab nehmen.

Von all dem bekam Lucius nichts mit. Zu sehr fixierte er sich auf den zierlichen Körper unter ihm, der durch eine feuchte Filmschicht im wenigen Licht schimmerte.  
Erregt wanderte seine Zunge von den Brustwarzen zu dem flachen Bauch, wo er kleine Kreise vollführte und von dem Jungen ein Keuchen errang.  
Langsam ließ er die Hände des Gryffindors los, die sich auch sogleich in seinen Haaren festkrallten.  
"Du willst es also auch.", murmelte Lucius zuckersüß und stahl dem Jüngeren einen Kuss. Dieser nickte mechanisch und blickte den Todesser emotionslos an.  
"Tu es.", sprach Harry und senkte die Augenlider.

Lucius grinste und strich mit den Händen an den Schenkelinnenseiten endlang hoch zum Bund. Quälend langsam streifte er die Boxershorts ab und befreite so die Erregung des Jungen, die sich gleich hart aufrichtete und merklich pulsierte.  
Der Hausherr leckte sich über die Lippen und legte eine Hand an die Erektion, worauf der Junge zusammenzuckte und tief stöhnte.  
Das Grinsen wurde breiter, als er den Schweiß über den Körper rinnen sah und fuhr mit der Zunge über die Schläfe des Gryffindors.  
"Du schmeckst fantastisch", nuschelte Lucius und begann zu pumpen. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er unter den Po des Jungen und massierte den Eingang. Wieder keuchte der Junge zitternd auf, der mittlerweile nicht mehr wusste, wohin mit seinen Fingern.

Dieses Bild erregte den Blonden sosehr, dass er seine eigene Erregung schmerzhaft gegen den Schritt reiben spürte.  
Schnell ersetzte er seine Hand durch den Mund und umschloss das schon feuchte Glied des Jungen. Lucius seufzte auf, als er den bitterherben Geschmack des Jungen auf seiner Zunge spürte. Es war ein wundervollen Gefühl, Macht über Harry auszuüben, ihn zu quälen und zu erniedrigen, doch etwas, sein Gewissen, sagte ihm, dass es falsch war, was er hier tat und das er es noch büßen würde. Doch er schob diesen Gedanken fließendlich bei Seite und konzentrierte sich auf dieses schöne Stück Frischfleisch, das seine Zunge bearbeitete.

Harry wurde immer wilder und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er sich an den Mund drängen sollte oder an den Finger, der ihn vorbereitete. Lucius nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem er mit der freien Hand das Becken eisern an Ort und Stelle hielt.

Immer mehr schmeckte er den Geschmack des Jungen in seinem Mund, und warnte ihn vor dem kommenden Höhepunkt des ehemaligen Schülers. Noch einmal leckte Lucius gierig über die Länge Harrys, als auch dieser schon mit einem befreienden Schrei kam. Jeden Tropfen nahm Malfoy sen. dankbar auf und küsste dann den Jungen verlangend, damit er sich selber kosten konnte.  
Harry keuchte bei seinem eigenen Geschmack, intensivierte aber die Liebkosung.  
Dann richtete sich Lucius wieder auf und wollte mit seinem Zauberstab die mittlerweile enge Kleidung loswerden, als Harry ihm den aus der Hand riss.  
"Nein, ich mach das.", hauchte Harry zitternd und knöpfte das schwarze Hemd des Hausherrn auf, das danach von den kräftigen Schultern glitt.

Der Schwarzhaarige krabbelte zum Nacken des Größeren und liebkoste die Stelle mit seinen Lippen. Lucius stöhnte gequält und wunderte sich über die plötzliche Initiative des Jungen. Dieser leckte mit seiner Zunge über die Wirbelsäule und verschaffte so dem Mann eine Gänsehaut, die sich ganz klar im Nacken abbildete. Am oberen Ende der Wirbelsäule angelangt, fuhr er küssend über die Schulter zum Schlüsselbein, womit er wieder vor dem Todesser saß, der ihn eingehend musterte.  
Daran konnte er sich gewöhnen. Eigentlich spielte er lieber diesen Part, doch der Junge machte seine Aufgabe wirklich gut.  
Doch Lucius war noch nie für seine Geduld bekannt gewesen und so schob er den Jungen von sich.  
"Ich will nicht mehr warten.", äußerte er seinen Wunsch, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und entledigte sich der restlichen Kleidung.  
Harry schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und schluckte. Auch er war wieder steif geworden und verlangte selbst nach der göttlichen Erlösung.  
Lucius setzte sich gerade hin und drehte den Jungen mit den Rücken zu sich.

"Das könnte jetzt etwas wehtun.", warnte er den heftig bebenden Gryffindor und hob ihn sanft auf seine mehr als erregte Erektion.  
Harry zog zischend die Luft ein, während wieder kleine Tränen ihren Weg suchten, als er die Spitze des Glieds ihn sich spürte. Doch Lucius überging dies und führte weiter seine Erregung in den Jungen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige schmiss den Kopf nach hinten und konzentrierte sich auf die Erektion in sich. Langsam hob und senkte Lucius den Körper des Jungen auf sein Glied, wobei er kleine Küsse auf dem Rückrat des Kleinen verteilte.  
Immer schneller baute er den Rhythmus auf und biss sich selbst dabei auf die Zunge. Dadurch schmeckte Lucius sein eigenes Blut, was sein Verlangen noch verstärkte.  
Harry und der Todesser stöhnten gleichzeitig auf, während sie immer näher der Klippe entgegen rauschten. Der Schwarzhaarige erreichte als Erster das Ziel und kam am heutigen Abend zum zweiten Mal.

Lucius dagegen stieß noch zweimal in diese süße Enge, die ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb und ergoss sich schnaufend in den auf ihn sitzenden Jungen.  
Harry lehnte sich an die gut gebaute Schulter des Hausherrn und schnappte wild nach Luft. Erleichtert schloss er die Augen und genoss dieses abflauende Gefühl, doch seine Haut prickelte noch immer.  
Doch dann stand Lucius auf und zog den Jüngeren mit sich nach oben.  
Schweigend fasste er nach dem Zauberstab, säuberte sie beide und zog sie wieder an. Ohne ein Wort ging er auf die Tür zu und ließ den Jungen mitten im Raum stehen. Doch an der Tür blieb er noch mal stehen und drehte sich zu Harry um.  
"Geh in dein Zimmer. Ich komme in den nächsten Stunden nach."  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verließ er die Bibliothek und ließ den Schwarzhaarigen allein zurück.

In diesem Moment fühlte Harry sich wie ein Stück Dreck, wie ein Spielzeug, womit man nur spielte, wenn man Lust hatte. Sonst stand es nur im Regal herum und wurde von niemandem beachtet.  
Ein Heulkrampf schüttelte seinen Körper und er brach wimmernd auf den Boden zusammen. "Warum immer ich!", heulte der Junge und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Handflächen. So bekam er nicht mit, wie die Türe wieder geöffnet wurde und ein Blondschopf von links nach rechts schaute und dann auf ihn zuging. Erst als dieser Harry umarmte, bemerkte er die weitere Person im Raum. Diese schaukelte ihn hin und her, während die eine Hand durch die rabenschwarzen Haare strich.  
Harry blickte durch die Finger die wärme- und trostspendende Gestalt an und lächelte ungewollt.

"Draco.", hauchte er und vergrub sich regelrecht in den Armen des Malfoyspross.  
"Scht, Harry. Alles wird gut. Ich werde dir helfen."  
Der Gryffindor lächelte glücklich.  
"Danke, Draco.", flüsterte Harry und schloss die Augen. "Ja, hilf mir zu sterben."


	8. Chapter 8

8. Ein Mensch erkennt selten die Wahrheit und wenn doch, ist es meist zu spät

Draco nahm das kleine Bündel auf die Arme und huschte vorsichtig aus der Bibliothek. Harry währenddessen kuschelte sich an den warmen Körper des Blonden und seufzte. Nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass gerade Draco Malfoy derjenige sein würde, der ihm das größte Glück auf Erden brachte.

Leise durchquerten sie die ruhigen Gänge Malfoy Manor und erreichten ohne Zwischenfall Harrys Zimmer. Zärtlich legte Draco Harry ins Bett, der sich aber bei ihm festkrallte und nicht mehr losließ.

"Nein, Draco. Bitte, ich will nicht alleine sein."

"Harry, ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich hole nur eine kleine Phiole.", versuchte Malfoy Jun. den Gryffindor zu beruhigen und strich im über den Kopf.

"Nein! Kein Gift.", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige bestimmt und versank in den grauen Augen.

"Ich will langsam sterben. Ich will es genießen."

"Harry..."

"Draco, ich flehe dich an."

"Ich... ich... Ok."

Draco seufzte und verließ den Raum wieder, um in die Küche zu gehen. Vor einer Schublade blieb er stehen. Langsam streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus, doch stoppte er. Zitternd zog er den Arm wieder zurück.

Konnte er es verantworten, Harry einfach so sterben zu lassen? Aber es war sein Wunsch. Doch war es nicht die Aufgabe eines Menschen, jemanden vor dem Tode zu bewahren? Er würde sich doch sein ganzes Leben lang Vorwürfe machen, sich damit quälen, wie es denn gekommen wäre, wenn Harry nicht Selbstmord begangen hätte.

Draco schlug die Hände vor die Augen.

Alles war so verwirrend. Sein Vater, Harry, seine eigenen widersprüchlichen Gefühle...

Nein, er hatte es dem Schwarzhaarigen versprochen. Er würde ihm helfen. Koste es, was es wolle.

Ruckartig und mit einem heftigen Knall zog er die Schublade auf und starrte die verschiedenen Messer darin an. Kurz versank er in diesem Metall, das wunderschön im Licht schimmerte und so harmlos aussah.

Draco schüttelte mit dem Kopf und nahm ein besonders großes und scharfes Messer heraus. Ohne genau zu wissen warum, fuhr er mit dem Zeigefinger über die geschliffene Seite. Schnell zog er ihn weg und beobachtete verstört sein eigenes Blut, das aus dem verwundeten Fleisch seines Fingers hervorquoll und seine Bahnen an der Hand hinab suchte. Immer noch verwirrt über sein Tun steckte er die Verletzung in den Mund und ging gedankenverloren zu Harry zurück.

Dieser saß währenddessen bebend in seinem Zimmer und besah sich den Vollmond. Wunderschön, war sein einziger Gedanke und er stand mit zitternden Beinen auf und stolperte zum Fenster. Umständlich öffnete er es und lehnte sich vor. Tief zog er die Luft der Nacht in seine Lungen und schloss die Augen, um sich alles genau einzuprägen. Zwar würde das nicht viel bringen, denn wenn man tot ist, waren diese Gesten unwichtig. Doch für Harry stellten sie eine Art Abschied dar. Ein wortloses Verständnis mit der Natur, um sich ihre Erlaubnis zu holen, sterben zu dürfen. Und als ob Mutter Natur ihn verstand, kam der Wind auf und trug ein rot, gelb, grünes Blatt direkt vor ihm auf die Fensterbank.

Harry nahm es in die Hand und lächelte.

"Es wird Herbst.", stellte er fest und roch am Blatt.

Er liebte den Herbst.

Leise ging die Tür wieder auf und Draco betrat eilig den Raum.

"Harry, warum liegst du nicht im Bett?", fragte er erschrocken und ging auf den Gryffindor zu.

"Ach Draco. Das ist doch jetzt völlig egal. Ich werde nie wieder krank werden...", flüsterte Harry und drehte sich zu dem Blonden um. Sein Blick fiel auf den verwundeten Finger vom Malfoyspross.

"Du hast dich verletzt?"

Draco versuchte den Finger zu verstecken.

"Nicht schlimm. Habe mich nur geschnitten.", murmelte er, doch Harry schnappte sich den Finger und musterte ihn.

"Er blutet immer noch.", raunte er und schob den Finger zwischen seine Lippen. Langsam begann er am Finger zu lutschen, was ihm ein Stöhnen von Draco einbrachte.

"Har-Harry.", murmelte dieser und geriet ins Wanken.

"Ach Draco.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige, als er den Finger wieder aus seinem Mund entließ.

"Ich dankte dir. Für alles." Dann entriss er Draco das Messer, welches dieser schon die ganze Zeit mit der anderen Hand festhielt und sah es mit glänzenden Augen an.

"Danke.", hauchte er noch mal, bevor er das Messer senkrecht am Handgelenk hinabwandern ließ. Draco bekam dies nicht mit, da er immer noch wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt die Augen geschlossen hielt. Erst als ein dumpfes Geräusch an sein Ohr drang, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen und suchte Harry. Dieser saß auf den Knien am Boden und beobachtete sein eigenes Blut, das die Arme entlang rann und seine Haut rot färbte.

"Wunderschön.", sprach er leise und blickte dann zu Draco hoch.

"Erfüllst du mir noch einen Wunsch?"

Apathisch nickte Draco und wie in Hypnose starrte er das blutüberströmte Messer an.

"Draco.", flüsterte Harry und zog Draco am Ärmel zu sich hinunter. Zitternd legte der Schwarzhaarige die Arme um den Nacken des Slytherin und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter.

"Bitte Draco, ich möchte noch einmal geküsst werden. Von jemanden der mich liebt."

Draco lächelte müde und nahm Harrys Gesicht in die Hände.

"Harry, diesen Wunsch erfüll ich mit Freuden.", hauchte der Blonde und berührte zärtlich die Lippen des Gryffindors mit den seinen. Langsam, dann immer fester wanderte seine Zunge über die Lippen des ehemaligen Mitschülers, der den Mund nach Sekunden öffnete. Zögerlich schlüpfte die Zunge durch die Lippen und liebkoste die Mundhöhle. Dann lösten sie sich voneinander.

"Danke Draco. Und nun geh."

"Aber-"

"Nein, ich möchte allein sterben.", murmelte Harry und streichelte mit seiner Hand über die Wange des Malfoysprosses.

"Ok.", war noch das einzige was Draco sagte, als er auch schon den Raum verließ und sich an der geschlossenen Tür hinunter rutschte. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen. Er versuchte nicht mal sie aufzuhalten und versteckte seinen Kopf in den Armen.

"Harry. Wieso?"

Immer lauter schluchzte Draco, auch noch als sein Vater vor ihn trat und ihn zuerst wütend, dann erschrocken anblickte.

"Draco, woher das Blut. Bist du verletzt?"

Draco lachte hysterisch. Kichernd blickte er seinen Vater mit verheulten Augen an und schnaubte.

"Wo denkst du hin? Es ist Harrys.", meinte er trocken und schaute zur Seite.

"Ich habe ihn befreit."

"Was?"

"Bist du taub?", schrie der junge Malfoy den Größeren an. "Harry ist am Sterben. Ich habe deine Aufgabe übernommen!"

Draco stand auf und ging an seinem Vater wackelig vorbei.

"Du hättest ihn retten können. Aber dein Stolz war mal wieder im Weg. Ja, ja, der ehrenvolle, stolze Todesser... Er könnte noch leben.", hauchte Draco als letztes und verschwand in den dunklen Gängen von Malfoy Manor.

Lucius dagegen stand wie betäubt vor Harry Zimmertür und rührte sich nicht. Sein Gehirn schien heute irgendwie langsamer zu arbeiten als sonst. Doch als er Dracos Worte begriff, riss er die Tür auf und erblickte einen am Boden liegenden Harry Potter und um ihn herum sein eigenes schönes, rotes Blut.

Schnell lief er auf den Jungen zu und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Harry selbst bekam von alle dem nichts mehr mit. Eine angenehme Schwarze umhüllte seine Gedanken und führte ihn langsam in eine neue und bessere Welt.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Verlorene Liebe?

Dunkle Wolken zieh'n am Tage

Donner grollt durch stille Nacht

Hör von fern die Glocken schlagen,

sag, was hab ich nur gemacht?

Wie von tausend Nadelstichen

Erfasst ein Stechen nun mein Herz

Sag, wie konnt' ich deins nur brechen

Warum quält ich dich mit Schmerz?

Hab versucht es abzuwenden,

doch aufhalten konnt' ich es nicht!

Nun wird es Zeit dies zu beenden,

verzeih mir dies, ich liebe dich!

(Jinx Potter)

Wohlige Schwärze umhüllte die kleine zusammen gekrümmte Gestalt, die ihren Kopf auf den angezogenen Knien gelegt hatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen schwebte sie in der Unendlichkeit, das Gefühl dabei, keine Lasten mehr auf den Schultern zu tragen. Hier war er kein Harry Potter, kein Goldjunge Gryffindors und Voldemorts Bezwinger. Hier interessierte es niemanden, ob er jung oder alt, schwarz oder weiß, Slytherin oder Gryffindor war. Niemanden, auch ihm selbst, stellte das keine Wichtigkeit mehr dar. Er war einfach nur Harry. Ein Junge, der viel Leid hatte ertragen müssen, viel Schmerz, viel Hoffnungslosigkeit. Vor kurzem noch quälte ihn diese Vergangenheit, wenn er daran gedacht hatte, doch hier im ,Nichts' konnte er ohne jegliches Gefühl diese Bilder sehen, so als ob sie nur Fiktion, eine Art Film waren, der einfach angespult wurde.

Er fühlte sich befreit und irgendwie verstanden. Nie hätte er zu träumen gewagt, so eine geborgene Empfindung zu spüren. Kurz erinnerte er sich daran, dieses Gefühl schon einmal gehabt zu haben, nur für wenige Zeit, doch es war wieder schnell verflogen. Ein Bild tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf, ein blonder Mann mit graublauen Augen, die ihn sanft, ja beinahe fast zärtlich anblickten.

Er wusste den Namen dieser Person nicht mehr. Einige Sekunden, wenn man davon in diesem ,Nichts' sprechen konnte, denn anscheinend gab es hier keine Zeit, dachte er nach, doch dann huschte auch das Bildnis dieses Menschen aus seinem Kopf. Er zuckte leicht die Schultern. Es war ja egal. Nur dieser innere Frieden zählte.

Immer weiter trieb der zierliche Körper durch die Schwärze und je weiter er kam, umso mehr Erinnerungen gingen ihm verloren und irgendwann wusste er nicht einmal mehr, wer er war.

In einer anderen Dimension lag der schmächtige verletzte Junge mit bandagierten Handgelenken in einem Bett. Fast so weiß wie die Bettlacken sah er aus, wie ein Sterbender, was kein Wunder war, da er immer noch und seit Stunden mit dem Tod kämpfte. Teilweise wussten sogar die Anwesenden nicht, die über den Jungen wachten, ob er noch unter ihnen weilte oder ob er schon längst den ewigen Schlaf errungen hatte.

Der schmächtige Körper atmete kaum noch und nur durch konzentriertes Starren nahm man die Bewegung des Brustkorbes noch wahr.

Langsam färbten sich die Verbände wieder rötlich.

Schnell stand ein Mann mit schwarzen, längeren Haaren auf und nahm die Bandagen ab, um sie zu wechseln. Zögerlich streifte er sie ab und musterte die tiefen, bis ins Fleisch reichenden, fast kunstvoll gemachten Schnitte, die vor wenigen Stunden die Pulsadern durchtrennt hatten. Schaudernd umwickelte er die verletzten Arme mit Druckverband und setzte sich wieder an seinen Platz.

Neben ihm ein junger Mann, nicht viel älter als der halbtot aussehende Engel im Bett, der leise Schluchzer hervorbrachte und sich immer wieder durch die verstrubbelten Haare fuhr. Mit einem Ruck stand er auf, schaute die Person neben sich vorwurfsvoll an und stürmte aus dem Raum. Die andere Person zuckte unter diesem Blick zusammen und starrte dann wieder zu dem Jungen.

Seine Schuldgefühle quälten ihn, machten ihn Vorwürfe. Warum hatte er sich nicht eingestehen können, sich in diesem Jungen verliebt zu haben, seit er ihn auf der Strasse gesehen hatte? Wieso hatte er diese Gefühle verleumdet, sie nicht zugelassen? Weshalb war der Stolz und die Ehre für ihn wichtiger gewesen, als dieser süße unschuldige Engel, der wegen ihm sterben würde?

Hilflos schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht und versteckte so die hervorbrechenden Tränen, die stumm seine Wangen hinab liefen.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann musterte schon seit einer Weile seinen Freund und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Lucius, hör auf. Es bringt nichts, wenn du dich selbst fertig machst. Du musst stark sein. Für Harry.", sprach er im fürsorglichen Flüsterton. Doch der blonde Mann wischte die Hand weg und knurrte.

"Wenn ich stark gewesen wäre, hätte ich Harry meine Gefühle gestanden, doch ich war feige, Severus, feige." Er lachte. "Eine typische Eigenschaft unseres Hauses."

"Vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät.", murmelte Severus und blickte zum Jungen. "Er liegt ihm Koma. Sollte er nicht in den nächsten Stunden aufwachen, ist er verloren."

"Und was sollen wir tun? Durch Zauber ist es nicht möglich. Dazu ist er mehr tot als am Leben."

"Wir können schon gar nichts machen. Aber du, Lucius, du.", sprach der Professor für Zaubertränke impulsiv und erhob sich vom Stuhl.

"Was könnte ich tun?"

"Verdammt Lucius! Rede mit ihm! Gestehe ihm endlich, bevor er wirklich stirbt, was du für ihn empfindest. Das ist die letzte Chance, die dir noch bleibt.", flüsterte der Tränkemeister als letztes, bevor auch er das Zimmer verließ.

Dumpf blickte er seinen jahrelangen Verbündeten hinterher, bis auch er sich erhob und sich auf das Bett neben den gefallenen Engel setzte. Unendlich langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und fuhr durch die stumpfe, schwarze Mähne, die schon ihren Glanz verloren hatte. Dann nahm er zögerlich die Hand des Jungen in die seine. Sie strahlte eine eisige Kälte aus, die ihn zum Zittern brachte. Dennoch drückte er sachte zu. Mit vor Schmerz verzerrten Gesichtsausdruck sah er den Jungen ins Gesicht. Keine Gefühlsregung, nicht mal ein Zucken war zu vernehmen.

Enttäuscht starrte er die Wand an und begann monoton zu reden.

"Ich habe vieles in meinem Leben getan, das falsch und tiefböse war. Doch habe ich es nie bereut. Auch dich aufgenommen zu haben, war das beste, was ich tun konnte. Leider verlief es mit dir weniger so...

Weißt du, die erste Nacht, die wir gemeinsam verbracht hatten, war für mich das Schönste, was ich erleben durfte. Ich spürte Gefühle, die ich für gefährlich und überflüssig hielt. Der größte Fehler meines Lebens, der dich mir wegnehmen könnte. Zu spät erkannte ich mein falsches Handeln. Erst durch deinen Selbstmordversuch wurde mir bewusst, wie sehr sich jede Faser meines Körpers nach dir ausgerichtet hatte, dich gierig aufsog. Du warst für mich das Licht am Ende des Tunnels, den ich seit Narzissa Tod durchlief, auf der Suche nach Geborgenheit und Anerkennen. In dem Falle sind wir beide gleich. Unsere Wege waren zwar unterschiedlich, doch verfolgen wir das gleiche Ziel. Wir möchten trotz unserer Fehler, trotz unserer Vergangenheit geliebt werden."

Während seines Monologes brachen immer mehr Tränen aus ihm heraus und durchnässten das Laken des Bettes. Zärtlich ließ der blonde Mann die Hand los und beugte sich über den schwarzhaarigen Engel.

"Auch wenn du sterben wirst, werde ich dich tief in meinem Herzen lieben. Hörst du, Harry James Potter? Ich, Lucius Malfoy, liebe dich.", hauchte der Todesser umsichtig und streifte mit seinem Lippen die des Jungen.

Im schwarzen ,Nichts' öffnete der Junge ruckartig die Augen und blickte um sich.

Irgendetwas hatte er gespürt. So etwas wie eine Welle der Liebe.

Langsam drehte er sich zu allen Seiten um, konnte aber außer Schwärze nichts erkennen.

Wo war er hier? Wieso ist ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen, wo er war?

Plötzlich strahlte diese Umgebung nichts mehr Befreiendes und Geborgenes aus.

Nein, jetzt kam sie ihm düster und leer vor.

Zitternd lief er weiter. Laufen war wohl nicht das richtige Wort, da kein Boden zu erkennen war. Immer weiter durchquerte er die Dunkelheit auf der Suche nach dem Ausgang.

Durch eine Berührung auf seinen Lippen blieb er stehen. Zögerlich fuhr er darüber und schreckte mit der Hand wieder zurück.

Es hatte sich wie ein leichter Kuss angefühlt. Doch wer würde ihn küssen? Ein unbekannter, blonder Mann tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Konzentriert dachte der Junge darüber nach, doch sein Gehirn schien hier nicht artgerecht zu funktionieren.

Er stieß einen Fluch aus und fiel auf die Knie. Die Nässe stieg in seinen Augen auf, doch er versuchte sie wegzublinzeln. Erfolglos. Nun fing er an loszuweinen.

Die Tränen flossen wie eine Flut, die alles hinweg zu schwimmen drohte und der kleine Körper schüttelte sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen zu den kleinen Schluchzern.

"Bitte, hilf mir doch jemand.", flüsterte der Junge und schlang die Arme um seinen Leib. Immer wieder mit dem Körper vor und zurückwiegend, bemerkte er nicht, wie sich ein kleines schneeweißes Licht auf ihn zu bewegte. Erst durch die angenehme Wärme die sie ausstrahlte, blickte er auf und starrte die Lichtkugel verwirrt an.

"Was bist du?", fragte er das weiße Licht, doch er bekam von ihr keine Antwort.

Stattdessen vernahm er eine tiefe und beruhigende, dennoch traurige Stimme, die die Schwärze zu durchdringen schien.

"Harry, bitte, kehre zu mir zurück. Ich liebe dich doch!"

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf die verzweifelten Züge des Jungen. War er damit gemeint? Meinte die Stimme mit Harry ihn?

Er überlegte weiter, als die weiße Kugel auf ihn zu glitt und in ihm eintauchte. Der Junge erschrak und fiel nach hinten. Als ihn dann auch noch haufenweise Bilder im Schnelldurchlauf bedrängten, ballte er sich wieder zur Kugel zusammen und wimmerte. Langsam konnte er sich wieder an alles erkennen, Die Dursleys, die fremden Männer, Lucius, Draco... alles war wieder da und so klar wie nie.

Zögerlich ebnete die Bilderflut ab und der Junge stand wieder auf. Die Lichtkugel verließ ihn wieder und schwebte vor ihm.

"Wieso hast du das getan?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige wieder ruhig wissen. Doch das weiße Licht wollte immer noch nicht mit ihm reden und die Stimme, der Junge erkannte sie als Lucius seine, durchdrang die Schwärze.

"Harry. Harry. Komm zu mir. Ich will ohne dich nicht mehr sein. Bitte, Harry."

Wieder lächelte Harry.

"Lucius, du bist so dumm...", hauchte Harry immer noch weinend.

Sollte er zurückgehen? Sollte er auf den Tod verzichten und Lucius eine Chance geben? Und wenn ja, wie sollte er hier herauskommen?

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe, liebes gutes Licht.", sagte Harry mit fester, aber sanfter Stimme.

"Bitte, weißt du wie ich hier weg komme? Ich möchte zu Lucius zurück. Er braucht mich... und ich brauche ihn."

Die Kugel schwebte weiter vor ihm und schien ihn zu ignorieren.

"Ich bitte dich. Ich vermisse Lucius. Ich gebe dir alles was du willst. Alles, selbst meine Seele." ,bettelte der Junge und viel wieder auf die Knie.

Plötzlich breitete sich das weiße Licht aus und erhellte das schwarze ,Nichts'.

Eine Frau, fast noch ein Mädchen, trat aus der Lichtkugel und blickte zärtlich, doch auch ernst auf die kniende Gestalt hinab.

"Dir ist es wirklich ernst, oder?" Ihre Stimme klang melodisch, fast wie ein Lied.

Der Junge sah erschrocken auf und erblickte blaue Augen, die ihn musterten.

Dennoch antwortete er.

"Ja, es ist mir ernst."

"Liebst du ihn?", fragte sie ihn weiter und umkreiste ihn, wobei ihr schneeweißes Kleid und die weißen, langen Haare flatterten.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte.

"Ja, ich glaube, ich habe noch nie jemanden so geliebt, wie ihn."

Die Frau lächelte.

"Gut, so soll es sein. Gehe zurück zu deinem Liebsten. Ich werde dafür Sorge tragen."

Erfreut und glücklich erhob sich der Junge.

"Doch ich habe eine Forderung. Versuche nie wieder, dir dein eigenes Leben zu nehmen. Damit löst man keine Probleme und jedes noch so winzige Leben ist zu kostbar, als das man es einfach wegwirft." Sie sah ihn streng an und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. "Wirst du mir das erfüllen?"

Ein kleines Lächeln zierte seine Lippen als er überzeugt antwortete: "Das werde ich."

Die fremde Schönheit sah ihn erfreut an und streichelte ihn über die Wange.

"Irgendwann werden wir uns wieder sehen, ", sprach sie zu ihm und küsste seine Lippen.

Das nächste was er dann wahrnahm, waren Tränen auf seinen Wangen und ein dumpfer, tauber Schmerz an den Handgelenken. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und blickte an die weiß gestrichene Decke. Langsam drehte er den Kopf und blickte auf einen blonden Haarschopf der auf dem Lacken des Bettes lag.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte gequält und hob zittrig unter Anstrengung seine Hand, um über die blonden Haare zu fahren. Dies brachte ihm ein Zucken des anderen ein, dessen Kopf hoch ruckte und erschrocken auf den Jungen hinabschielte.

"Harry!", schrie Lucius und schloss fassungslos die Augen, nur um sie wieder aufzureißen.

Harry grinste verunglückt und schluckte.

"Lucius.", hauchte dieser und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Lucius nahm sie und umschloss sie beschützend mit seiner.

"Ja, ich bin es, Harry, ich bin es." Glücklich strahlte er den schwachen Jungen an, während kleine Freudentränen, die Wangen hinunterliefen.

"Ich habe dich gehört.", murmelte Harry und stöhnte leise auf.

"Du solltest schlafen."

"Nein, Lucius, ich will es jetzt sagen.", flüsterte der Gryffindor und wischte den Schweiß von der Stirn.

"Ich möchte dir danken, dass du endlich den Mut gefunden hast, mir deine Gefühle zu gestehen... auch wenn ich nicht ganz da war."

Harry stoppte kurz und starrte sehnsüchtig das Glas Wasser an, das auf dem Nachtschränkchen stand, doch er sprach weiter.

"Du hast mich wieder zurückgeholt. Doch beinahe wäre es zu spät gewesen. Ich... ich liebe dich auch, Lucius. Auch wenn ich vielleicht nie ganz glücklich sein werde, will ich bei dir bleiben." Der Gryffindor schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich wieder in die Kissen ein.

"Auch ich möchte immer mit dir zusammenbleiben und versuchen, meine Fehler so gut

wie möglich wiedergutmachen.", sprach Lucius, als er mit einem Tuch über die

Stirn des Jungen fuhr.

Harry lächelte nun leicht und schlief dabei ein.

Lucius erwiderte das Lächeln und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl.

Vielleicht würde er jetzt das vollkommene Glück auf Erden finden... Nein, er hatte es gefunden... in der Gestalt des Harry Potters, eines Verdammten, der Selbstmord beging und ins Leben zurückkehrte. Der gefallene Engel.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Epilog/ Selbst der Tod kann die Liebe nicht aufhalten

Tief hingen die grauen Wolken in den Baumkronen und verliehen der Umgebung einen zwielichtigen Ton. Leise nieselte der Regen vom Himmel herab und durchnässte den Erdboden der Gräber.  
Zwei Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen durchwanderten die dichten Nebelschwaden und die ihnen eine unheimliche Aura verliehen. Sie stoppten vor einem riesigen Grab, einem Schrein gleich und blickten auf die nur wenige Monate alte Erde hinab.

Die Kleinere dieser Gestalten kniete sich hin und warf 13 schwarze und blaue Rosen auf das Grab. Dann stand sie wieder auf und faltete die Hände wie zu einem Gebet, während der Größere der Beiden die Kapuze zurückwarf und sich durch die Haare fuhr. Er seufzte laut auf und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Anderen.  
"Es kommt mir vor wie gestern.", sprach er und befreite seinen Nachbarn von der Kopfbedeckung. Dieser lächelte sachte und drehte sich zu dem blonden Mann um.  
"Ja.", antwortete er nur und näherte sich dem Slytherin.  
"Du kannst ihn nicht vergessen.", stellte der Blonde fest, griff nach der Hand des Anderen und drückte zärtlich zu. Der Schwarzhaarige wehrte sich nicht und lehnte sich sogar an den größeren Mann.  
"Niemals. Ich habe ihn geliebt und so wird es immer sein.", war das einzige, was er darauf erwidern konnte und drückte sich enger an den anderen.

"Du wirst ihm nicht folgen?", harkte der Slytherin nach und musterte den Schwarzhaarigen.  
"Nein, ich habe es ihm und dem Tod versprochen."  
"Dem Tod?"  
Der Kleinere nickte, schwieg allerdings. Er presste sich näher an den warmen Körper und kuschelte sich an die Wärmequelle.  
"Wieso sollte ich? Er hat sein Leben gelebt, aber meins wird weitergehen.", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige und grinste. "Ich habe doch dich, Draco."

Draco Malfoy schlang seine Arme um den immer noch zierlichen Körper des Kleineren und zog ihn näher an sich. Genüsslich zog er den Geruch des Haares ein und legte den Kopf auf die Schulter des Anderen.  
"Ja, Harry, ich werde immer bei dir sein."  
Schweigen. Viele Minuten vergingen, die die beiden Gestalten, die irgendwie fehl am Platze wirkten, einfach nur da standen und auf das riesige, fast zu protzige Grab hinabstarrten.  
Doch eine Frage beschäftigte den Schwarzhaarigen schon seit Monaten. In diesem Moment fand er den Mut sie zu stellen.

"Wieso hast du nie geheiratet, Draco."  
Der blonde Mann zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"  
Der Kleinere seufzte und drehte sich in der Umarmung um, um in die grauen Sturmböen des Anderen zu blicken.  
"Vielleicht..." Er schluckte hart und driftete beinahe durch diese stechenden Augen ab. Schnell schüttelte er seinen Kopf und schlang seine Arme um den Nacken des Slytherin.  
"Ich will es noch einmal hören."  
Draco bewegte sich auf das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen zu und streifte mit seinen Lippen die seines Gegenübers.  
"Weil ich dich immer noch liebe.", hauchte er und verteilte Küsse auf dem Hals des Kleineren. Dieser stöhnte auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.  
"Draco, bitte. Nicht hier.", keuchte der zierliche Mann und eine leichte Röte zierte sein Gesicht.

"Harry, ich will dich und das schon seit Jahren. Mein Vater ist Tod, doch du verwehrst dich mir.", sprach Draco bitter und strich über die Wange des Gryffindors.  
"Der Schmerz ist noch zu groß.", erwiderte Harry Potter und schniefte.  
"Doch irgendwann muss das Leben weitergehen."  
"Du hast ja recht... und dennoch, er war meine große Liebe."  
"Und du bist die meine. Ich möchte auf dich nicht verzichten. Nicht jetzt wo ich die Chance habe dir Glück zu bringen."  
"Ich könnte dich niemals so lieben wie ihn."  
"Das ist mir egal. Sei einfach bei mir." Harry nickte fast unbemerkt und fuhr mit seinen Händen über den Rücken des Slytherin.  
"Du bist unverbesserlich.", ließ er zögernd verlauten und schloss die Augen.  
"Immer."

Wieder berührte Draco den Mund es Kleineren und liebkoste ihn sanft. Seine eine Hand schlich sich zum Schritt des Anderen und drückte fast forsch zu. Harry keuchte durch diese Tat auf und drängte sich noch näher an den Anderen.  
"Nicht hier, Draco!"   
Das neue Malfoyoberhaupt seufzte ergeben und entfernte sich vom Gryffindor.  
"Er ist wenigstens ehrenvoll gestorben."  
"Ja, für die Sache der Schwarzmagier und für Voldemort."   
Harry fiel wieder auf die Knie und streichelte über den Grabstein von Lucius Malfoy und fuhr sanft die Lettern des Namens nach.  
"Es waren glückliche Jahre." Er stockte und blickte zu Draco hoch. "Und es werden weitere wohl folgen."   
Draco bewegte den Kopf und zog den Gryffindor wieder hoch.

"Komm Harry, es hat keinen Sinn der Vergangenheit nachzujagen. Die Zukunft kann so schön sein."  
Harry ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen und klopfte die Hose ab.  
"Vielleicht kann sie das, doch man sollte die Vergangenheit nie vergessen."  
"Das verlange ich auch nicht. Lebe. Lebe und genieße deine weitere Zeit. Man weiß nie, wann sie endet.", philosophierte Draco Malfoy und ging den Kiesweg zurück zum Ausgang.  
Harry blieb noch eine Weile am Grab stehen und murmelte vor sich hin.

"Ich danke dir, für alles. Die guten Zeiten, aber auch die schlechten, zeigten mir dein wahres Ich und deine Liebe zu mir. Niemals werde ich dich vergessen können und niemals wird meine Liebe zu einem andern so stark sein, so wie ich dich geliebt habe. Lucius Malfoy, du warst mein Lebenswille, mein Schicksal. Doch nun muss ich mich von dir verabschieden, denn ein neuer Lebensabschnitt folgt nun und den werde ich mit Draco bestreiten. Doch sollte ich sterben, werde ich zu dir zurückkehren und wir werden für alle Ewigkeit zusammen sein."  
Harry belächelte sich selbst über soviel romantischen Unfug und folgte Draco, der am Eingang des Friedhofes auf ihn wartete.

"Komm, Draco. Wir haben noch einiges vor uns." Er griff nach der Hand es Blonden und strich mit dem Daumen über die Haut. Dann stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste den Slytherin. "Jetzt ist unsere Zeit gekommen. Auch wenn sie kurz ist, ich werde sie genießen und an deiner Seite glücklich werden."  
Sie gingen hinaus auf die Strasse zurück nach Malfoy Manor, als die Sonne am Horizont erschien und die ersten heilenden Strahlen auf die kalte Erde schickte.

Endless End!


End file.
